Punk's Flower
by viridianaln9
Summary: CM Punk has been lost to the darkness. But seeing Punk in the darkness doesnt make his sister t happy. So here comes Scarlett to be his new manger and bring him out. But when she falls for a Soldier how can she explain her feelings when everyone things she is a guy? CM Punkx Kelly Kelly, Mickie Jamesx John Cenax OC
1. Weclome Punks Brother or is it Sister?

**Punk's Flower **

_Summary:_ **CM Punk has been broken down and is getting lost in the darkness. But seeing Punk in the darkness doesn't have his baby sister very happy. So to bring CM Punk into the light Scarlett comes to be his manager and everything he needs to be himself again. But being the opposite of Punk is so hard especially when you dress in hoodies and big pants. So here comes 'Scar' and when she falls for a Soldier, how can she explain her feelings when everyone thinks she's a guy? **

_Note:_ **This is my new story, I hope you guys like it. Now I have not done CM Punk before so this is my first try. I will not promise anything just that I will try to make it okay. Now I will be using some Superstars and Divas that are not in the roster. Why because I want too and it helps me very much. Oh and CM Punk will not be as he is right now, but a bit more down and stuff like that. Oh also I will try new things.**

**Warning: Language**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE; I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in the story. **

**Things you need to know**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Commentary"_

**Writing On The Board**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Bio_

Name: _Scarlett 'Scar' Brooks_

Description: _Scarlett is a very beautiful girl; she is five-five with a curvy body that can't be seen because of the baggy clothes she wears. She has black hair long and wavy but it's always in a bun hidden by the hoodie. Her face is heart-shape with brown eyes and small lips._

Things you need to know: _Scarlett loves books and she knows how to fight just like her brother. She used to be a ballet dancer-not anymore. She wears reading glasses. She has the batman symbol tattooed on her right hip. She likes Coca Cola. She was a DJ in a club for her job._

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower **

**Chapter 1: Welcome Punk's Brother Or Is It Sister? **

Scarlett walked down the halls of the hotel she was going to be getting used to for the next couple of month's maybe years. She had seen _'him'_ so broken and it broke her heart to see him like that so leaving her studies for a while was not exactly that hard to do to come and travel with CM Punk all this time. She was just glad she had met and become friends with Stephanie in one of the Hall Of Fames that she was allowed to come in with a WWE contract and all.

She arrived to the room she would be sharing with Punk for no on. It wasn't exactly that different from when she was younger. Too bad she hadn't informed Punk of the new little detail. He was going to be shocked and angry at the same time. She opened the door to see Punk sitting on his side of the bed looking at nothing in particular. She knew that look Serena and Luke Gallows had come to tore him one really badly. All the superstars seemed to be against him and even though he didn't care of others people opinions Scarlett knew it hurt him that the people he called friends would betray him like that. And she so knew that she and most of the WWE fans didn't want another show of the 'Bad' CM Punk.

Scarlett closed the door slowly and put her things in the other bed.

"You know, I expected a bigger welcome party." She said and Punk turned to look at her. Scarlett took her hoodie off and he was shocked.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well Phil meet the new Raw Superstar." She said.

"No, that is not possible, you can't be here." He said. She ran and hugged him really tight.

"I missed you." She whispered. "I know, how you feel, Phil and you are not alone." She told him. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You came for me?" he asked.

"Is that so hard to believe." She said. CM Punk laughed.

"No, coming from you no." he said. "But, who signed you."

"Stephanie, I am your manager from now on." She said.

"Really, Scar, my manager." He said. Scarlett hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey I can be a good manager and I give you a Coke after every match." CM Punk snorted and shuffled her hair.

"Yeah, it is you." He said. He was entirely confused; he was happy to have her there but at the same time worried. People would hurt her but she knew how to defend herself.

"No matter, what you say I am staying by your side, Phil." She pouted and gave him the _'big eyes'_ which at her age(25) aren't supposed to work anymore. But it always did.

"Fine, but my rules, Scar." He said. She agreed and he smiled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw_

Scarlett and CM Punk were walking the halls of the arena and Scarlett seemed just happy to be there.

"You're going to be mute." He told her, for some reason they had chosen that for her. "I suggest you start practicing now." Scarlett nodded. As they walked they encountered Kofi Kingston.

"Hey Punk." Kofi came and they shook hands. Kofi looked at the person next to Punk all covered up in overalls and a large CM Punk hoodie. "So, who's this?" he asked.

"This is Scar." CM Punk said. Kofi nodded.

"Oh yeah I heard you were getting a new manager that was related to you is he your little brother or something?" he asked. Punk looked at him and Scarlett was shocked.

"Yes." CM Punk said. "My little brother and he doesn't talk so don't bother bugging him, he is too shy." Kofi looked at the little 'boy' standing there.

"Oh, well hi anyways little kid." He stretched out his hand and Scarlett grabbed it. She nodded. Kofi told them goodbye. When he left and Scarlett knew no one was too close. She hit him in the side with her elbow.

"What the hell? I am not a guy, I have painful cramps each month to prove it." she snapped. CM Punk smiled.

"I know but the only way no one is going to touch you is by saying you're my little brother, if I say you were my sister the guys would hit on you."

"That is still not right man." She said. CM Punk hugged her across the shoulders.

"Oh well little brother you have to get used to it." Scarlett rolled her eyes. At the same time she could understand Kofi's confusion her hood was over her head and it literary covered her face to the point of no one seeing her.

As they rounded the corner they saw a bickering couple.

"Why won't you let me see your phone?" Mickie demanded.

"Because you just want to check if I am talking to other girls and that is not how it works Mickie." John snapped. John Cena and Mickie James had been together for quite some time but after a small accident with the guys and innocent photos Mickie wouldn't stop pestering John about him cheating which he wasn't.

"Well it is your fault, if Mike hadn't taken those photos I wouldn't have been having trusting issues, do you think I wouldn't have found out about that night?" she yelled.

They were kind of in the way of Punk's locker room so brother and sister had to wait until the couple either noticed or moved out of the way. Punk rolled his eyes; he had been getting quite annoyed with this. So he cleared his throat.

John raised his gaze to see Punk standing there.

"May I help you?" he asked, John was a natural laid-back dude but at the moment he was not happy.

"You and your girl are in our way to my locker room." Punk said. John turned to the side to see the little boy standing there. They moved out of the way to let brother and sister pass. As they passed the couple continued bicker.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Once in the quietness of their locker room and in peace of some sort. Scarlett looked at Punk. "So, what the heck was that?"

Punk looked at Scarlett and smiled. "That was our WWE Champion getting chewed out by his girlfriend something you need to get used to." He said.

"Why?" Scarlett asked.

"Because it happens every-day on every show, the only time they act happy is when the cameras are rolling." CM Punk said with a bit of disgust.

"So, Cena cheated?" She said.

"No he didn't, I was there that night. " Punk said. "It was an innocent party but some girls came over and saw got all over him and The Miz took the photos." CM Punk said "Mickie saw them since he send them to Maria and this whole problem started."

"So I should be worried about nosy people." she said.

"Yeah, anyone is going to do anything to get on top and sadly relationships are not exactly sacred."

"Stop, thinking about her." Scarlett ordered. She knew of the person he was thinking of Serena, she was not only a friend but also his ex-girlfriend so it was double betrayal.

"Not anymore, Punk she betrayed you and that relationship was over already." Punk smiled at her.

"You never liked her." he said. Scarlett smiled.

"No, but that doesn't have to do with anything that I am telling you." She said. "Let's get ready for your match because this time you are going to win and end the losing streak you've had for the past month."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

It was later in the night and Punk had a match against The Miz and that would be hard enough. He knew that he was tired but he needed to be ready for the match itself. When Scarlett was talking about his losing streak she hadn't been kidding. His head wasn't in the game anymore or hadn't been which caused him to lose his matches. Punk was worried because he didn't really know what his little sister was planning. He was in the gorilla where he little sister was already waiting for him to come.

Scarlett had a white board and a black marker. She began to right something on it.

**What took you so long? I was dying of boredom. **

She wrote.

"So since you can't talk the white board is going to be to be your mouth piece." He said. She erased what she had and wrote something that made him feel really stupid.

**DUH! **

His music came on and he walked out to the mix reactions of the fans. Scarlett walked by his side.

"_Well King, what do you think about this predicament it appears Punk has brought his little brother as manager, can you believe the nerve of him."_ Cole said.

"_His little brother Scar is mute Cole if you haven't heard_." King said.

"_It doesn't matter, does he think bringing the little boy will help him win."_ Cole said. King ignored him. CM Punk got in the ring while Scarlett stayed outside she was clapping for him and seemed like a little boy staring at a store full of candy. Which since she was going to be acting like a boy might as well play up the little boy act?

The music of the Miz came on and it brought the crowds boo's. But the Miz had a mic and that was not exactly the best combination.

"Well-well-well it seems little CM Punks needs some protection from his little brother." Miz mocked. "I heard that little boy is mute and has the name of Scar what his a Scar to your reputation." He walked the ramp slowly looking at Punk straight in the eyes with amusement flashing in his. He got in between the ropes. "You're going to lose because I'm the Miz and I'm." he waited and did not see Scarlett writing in the board.

**NOT AWESOME**

She twirled and showed the board to most of the arena even the camera men got to see the message as they saw it in the big screen. The fans were laughing.

"Awesome." He turned around to see 'Scar' with the sign. Punk was laughing, he saw the Miz after her and he went on the defense. CM Punk grabbed him in a supplex and dropped him in the mat. Scarlett was clapping for him.

As the middle of the match happened CM Punk was dropped outside the ring and Scarlett went to his aid. The Miz was trying but CM Punk had lost focused. Scarlett got in his face.

"Get your head back in the game, I will not cheat to get you to win." She whispered harshly. CM Punk got up and rolled inside the ring. He looked over to his sister and she gave him a nod. She was right he couldn't get so caught up in things that didn't matter. He kicked the Miz right in the side of the head. The Miz dropped and before he could even think to get up, Punk had him in an Anaconda Vise. Punk held the move on him and Miz had nothing better to do but tap-out.

"_CM Punk, won, his losing streak is finally over."_ King said.

"_Miz was going to win if it wasn't for that sign of Scar." _Cole said. The crowd was going wild and Scarlett waited for Punk at the beginning of the ramp.

"_Keep telling yourself that Cole."_ King said.

Punk was euphoric he couldn't believe he was finally back in his game. He turned to see his little sister as they to the back when he chuckle at what she wrote.

**Do you want a Coca Cola?**

"No, but I could do fine with a Pepsi." He said as she chuckled lowly. This was truly the beginning.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: **I hope you guys like the first chapter. We will be seeing John and Scarlett interact for the first time in the next chapter. The plan is to update this story on Thursday or Sunday REVIEW.**


	2. Soldier with a Scar

**Punk's Flower **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I hope you guys like this chapter as well. I want to thank the reviewers **_**Viper Cena Fan**_**, **_**my time is now **_**for the review and all the others that read the story.**__**. So now you met Scarlett and some of the cast. Things are about to get complicated.**

**Warnings: Language.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower **

**Chapter 2: Soldier with a Scar **

_Monday Night _

John and Mickie were currently talking calmly this time and not having one of their famous screaming matches. Mickie sat in the bench of his locker room.

"So, we have a match against Maria and the Miz." Mickie told him and John smiled a bit. The pictures that Miz had sent to Maria had caused him too much trouble in his relationship and that would help him to get a little bit even.

"I know, we have to win the match right." For some reason John hadn't noticed that the camera was rolling. Mickie smiled even if it was faked.

"Yeah, we have to win." Mickie said. Once the camera left her smile left her face "I hope you don't plan on going out tonight." John was surprised until he noticed the door closed. He just grabbed his title and walked away from another possible fight.

He couldn't even count the fights he had with Mickie. He remembered how he used to be so happy with her. When they didn't fight and they would be like any other couple out there. He could even see her walking down the aisle. Not anymore, he wondered why he didn't break-up with her but sadly he still loved her.

He walked to the food table when he saw Punk standing there with a little person. It took him a few minutes to remember of the new superstar that had been signed. The little superstar was related to Punk he knew that and according to Kofi he didn't talk.

"You always eat; how you haven't gotten fat I won't understand." Punk told his little brother and John smiled when he saw the little brother smack him with the board. He walked up to them and saw the whole change.

"Punk, Punk's little brother." He said.

"His name is Scar, Cena." Punk answered. John turned to the little boy standing there.

"Hello, Scar, my name is John Cena." He stretched his hand out and the little boy grabbed it. He didn't want to be rude but Scar had very feminine hands. He just shook his head. "So, Kofi wasn't kidding you are shy." Scar nodded.

"John come on our match is next." John turned to see Mickie and he looked at the two other people there.

"Mickie come meet Punks brother Scar." He said, he really didn't want to go yet. Mickie walked and smiled sweetly.

"Punk." She said and turned to the little brother and smiled flirtingly. She knew not to try with Punk. She got to close that Scar had to back away a bit. "Hello, Scar is nice to meet you." She was going to get closer but Scar got behind Punk.

"Let's go Mickie." John said grabbing her by the arm and taking her away from both 'brothers'.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

"Oh My God, she just flirted with me." Scarlett said. It's not she was homophobe but she really didn't go that way. Punk on the other hand had other ideas, he began to crack up.

"This is too much fun." Punk said. Scarlett smacked him in the arm it was not funny.

"Hey, only because you won your second match in a row doesn't mean anything to me." she told him.

"It was still hilarious." Punk said. They left to the locker room to get their things ready

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match _

John's music came and with it the crowd to their feet. Mickie was beside him and it made the crowd even wilder.

"_Ah, King don't they make the best couple?"_ Cole asked.

"_Yeah, we'll see if their relationship is strong enough to handle Maria and the Miz_." King said.

"_They won't, because the Miz is the best wrestler out there."_ Cole said.

John and Mickie were in the ring as the other music came on. The Miz and Maria came out all happy like the couple they were.

"_See, King here comes a real tag-team."_ Cole said. The King just rolled his eyes. Inside the ring though maybe Cole was right.

"Just make sure we win." Mickie told John as she got to the other side of the ropes.

"It seems that Cena and the Miz will be starting this contest." King said.

John and the Miz began the match they rounded on each other before the Miz went to grab John. John hit him, hard. John supplex him and dropped him into the mat. The Miz got up and John threw him into the turnbuckle. And went to rush him but the Miz raised his leg to kick him. John turned grabbing his face. While he turned the Miz ran over to Maria and tagged her in. John turned to see Maria so he got out and tagged Mickie in.

Mickie and Maria were more different. Mickie went after Maria grabbing her by the neck and doing the huracarana on Maria. Mickie began to punch her. She grabbed Maria by the hair and threw her into the turnbuckle to run backwards and monkey-flip her. The Miz was about to get in before John went after him dropping him on the outside of the ring. Mickie took the time to give Maria the Long Kiss Goodnight.

1…2…3… the referee counted and with that the match was won.

"_See, Cole nothing to worry about."_ King said.

"_Shut-it, it was completely unfair."_ Cole told him. John and Mickie celebrated then went backstage. Today would be a small truce.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next Day_

CM Punk and Scarlett were currently enjoying their day off. Mostly because Stephanie and Hunter had found out, what CM Punk had done in telling everyone that she was a dude. So they had to go shopping and try to find out how to make her manlier.

"So, who's this friend of yours?" CM Punk asked. Scarlett turned to see him.

"His name is Danny and he's my friend from my old job, he does the make-up for the waitresses and the people that performed there." she told him. Yeah, Hush Kiss was a club that she loved to work at all the employees were well dressed and only she was able to not dress like that because she worked the DJ booth.

"So, what is this Danny going to do?" Punk asked.

"He big brother is going to turn me into your little brother." She replied. They arrived to a small apartment complex. Scarlett walked to the door bell and pushed the button.

"Do you know, what time it is?" the voice barked from the other side.

"Do you know how much I don't care?" She replied.

"Scarlett, oh come on up dear." Danny told her. She opened the door and let Punk inside as well. They walked the upstairs to the door already opened and Danny standing there. He was a skinny young man with chin length hair, brown eyes and smile already on his face.

"Danny, I brought my big brother if you don't mind." She told him, Danny just smiled.

"Not at all dear, now I remember your call, you want me to turn you into a guy." He said. "You do realize I am not a plastic surgeon, right dear." Scarlett hit him lightly.

"That was not, what I meant." She said pointing to Punk. "He told the wrestlers I was a guy, the bosses found out but I don't know how to make me look like a guy when I don't have my hoodie."

"Oh, I see." Danny was smiling though. "I can do that, come we will be finish with you and I will show you how to do it." he stretched his hand and she took it.

_Three Hours Later _

Punk was bored out of his mind. Danny and Scarlett had not come out of the guy's room for three hours and even with the television he was getting bored.

"Okay, Phil are you ready to meet your little brother Scar?" Danny asked. Punk got up.

"Finally, are you sure you aren't a plastic surgeon." Punk said as Danny smiled.

"No, but with your sister I had to do magic her body doesn't necessarily say _boy_." Danny said. Scarlett came out looking almost like a guy; she had fake eyebrows to make them manlier. She had longer side-burns and her hair was almost gone.

"You cut her hair?" Punk asked, he knew Scarlett and even if the girl wasn't girly she loved her hair way too much to let it get chopped up.

Danny at the outburst looked at him crazy. "Are you sure, you live the straight-edge lifestyle because you must be high, I do not want my eyes to be clawed out." He said. "I put a wig thankfully her hair is manageable the wig can be treated as real hair and I already spiked from the front so she-I mean he-looks nice."

"So, do I look more like a dude now?" Scarlett asked.

"Well you will be able to take your hoodie off now, if that is what you mean." Punk said. "What did you do to hide." He just pointed at her attributes.

"There's bandage's around her/my torso." Scarlett and Danny replied at the same time.

"Okay, well thank you." Punk said. Scarlett wrapped her hands around Danny and hugged him really tight.

"Thanks Danny." She whispered.

"You are welcome and I can't wait to see you in TV more." Danny told her. Scarlett blushed hard.

"You mean, you will be seeing Scar on TV." She replied.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Friday Night Smack-Down_

Punk and Scar were currently walking down the corridor of the arena. Today Punk was going to finally finish his deal with Luke Gallows and Serena in a mix-tag team match with Kelly-Kelly.

"So, how you feel?" Scar asked him.

"Nervous, I can't believe they made it into a tag-team match." He said. "Not only that but I have a Last Man Standing match against Gallows on Sunday." He said.

"It's finally going to end, Phil don't worry about it." Scar told him. But she knew that even if Pun won it would still hurt, he cared about these people. Scarlett grabbed his hand and squeezed it before letting it go fast. "I'm still here." She said.

"I know." He told her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **Okay that is the end of this chapter. Now the interaction between John and Scarlett was not much but I had to get some things out of the way. Mostly because I didn't want Scarlett to always have a hood on-people would think its weird- so I had to give her a make-over. The matches will be next chapter and I choose this because well, I really wanted both matches together and like that we can see Punk close the door in this problem before other problems arise.**


	3. Closing Door and Opening New One's

**Punk's Flower **

_Note:_ **Thank-you guys so much for the reviews, I want to thank Cena's baby doll, Viper Cena Fan, and JohnCenaRkoFanForever for the reviews. So time for the next chapter and I hope you guys like it.**

_Disclaimer:_** I don't own anything from the WWE; I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower**

**Chapter 3: Closing Door and Opening New One's **

As Scar and Punk walked toward their locker room they got intercepted by a beautiful blond bombshell.

"Punk." Kelly-Kelly said. Both brother and sister turned toward the blond.

"Kelly, hey." He said. Kelly smiled.

"I just heard we have a match together and I am so excited." She told him, she noticed the 'boy' standing next to Punk and smiled brightly. "Hi, you must be Scar, I heard about you from Kofi; it's so nice to finally meet you." She said. Kelly stretched her hand and Scarlett grabbed it and shook it. Scar grabbed the board and wrote on it.

**Are you ready for the match? **

"Totally, I won't fail you on this one." Kelly told Punk and she wasn't staring at Scarlett at all. "I know how much it hurts about, what Serena did." She put a hair behind her ear and Scarlett hid a smile.

"Thanks." Punk said and they were about to move. Kelly reached out slowly. Punk turned to look at her.

"I just want you to know that besides your little brother you have a friend in me to count on, Okay." She said. "Well I'll see you in our match." She walked away without turning back.

"Let's go to our locker room." Scarlett told him.

"Yeah." They walked and got ready for their match.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Mix-Tag Match_

"_Welcome ladies and gentleman to another edition of Friday Night Smack-Down."_ Todd said. _"Today we have one great mix-tag team match."_

"_Yes, and it will all lead to Sunday's No Way Out's Last Man Standing Match between CM Punk and Luke Gallows."_ Booker said.

"_That's right for weeks Gallows and Serena have been getting into CM Punk's mind breaking him down and as we have seen it seemed to have been working."_ Todd said.

"_That's right until two weeks ago that Punk scored his first win."_ Booker T said.

"_It seems the change came when Punk's little brother came to be his manager."_ Todd said.

"_But tonight is a big test, in this mix-tag team match Punk will face the two people that betrayed him."_ Booker said.

Inside the gorilla Luka Gallows and Serena were ready for the match. As their song came out so did they. They were greeted with boos of the crowd and they didn't care they just wanted someone destroy and even with two wins it would not satisfied their need to destroy him. They stood in the ring waiting for CM Punk to come out.

The first to come out was Kelly-Kelly and she was received with loud cries from the fans. She waited outside the ring knowing very well that she would be attack from the team up in the ring. She turned to see Punk's music coming on.

Punk and Scar came out, he acted so calm and collected and that didn't go well with Gallows and Serena. They had worked so hard to break him and now that little boy was going to destroy everything they had done.

"_Punk looks very calm tonight."_ Todd noted.

"_We will see that in the ring."_ Booker said.

Both Kelly and Punk were in the ring while Scar stayed on the outside. She was nervous because no matter how well Punk was hiding it. This was going to be one of those matches.

The first to start the match were Kelly and Serena. They looked at each other with glaring eyes. Serena began the match by hitting Kelly in the face with a slap. So they began like that slap after slap from both Divas. Until Kelly kicked instead of slapping causing Serena to double-over and so Kelly ran and bulldogged her into the mat floor. She went for the pin before Luke got in to break it. Punk got in to beat up on Gallows before he could do anymore damage. When they were back in their corners Kelly went in to tag CM Punk and Serena went for Gallows.

Punk and Gallows went at each other. Gallows kicked Punk so hard it dropped him on the mat. Scar was smacking in the mat trying to get Punk to get up. She saw how Gallows was coming for her and she backed up. Before he reached the rope Punk had gotten up and jumped to scissor kick him in the head. Scar breathed in because she knew the problems that would happened if Luke touched her. Punk was more protective when something like that happened to her.

Punk began to pound on Gallows and Kelly went to spear Serena out of the ring. When he was sure that everything would be alright. Punk grabbed Gallows in an Anaconda Vise hold. It didn't take much to make him tap out.

"_The match is over and Punk and Kelly are the victors."_ Todd said.

"_It is quite a way to get ready for No Way Out."_ Booker T said.

"_Yes, but we will see this Sunday."_ Todd said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

As the three went to the back they were all very happy.

"I can't believe we won." Kelly said.

"I can't believe it either." Punk said Scar was walking a little bit away from them. When they stopped Scar hung back to not be there. Kelly hugged Punk tightly.

"That was awesome and I hope you do well in the PPV." She told him and walked away. Scar walked slowly and poked him.

"Ooohh… Punkie got a hug." She cooed. Punk smiled and took down her hood.

"Are you alright." He asked. Scar looked at him.

"I'm fine, just a bit creep out for that match." She said.

"Punk, Scar." They both turned to see Kofi and Evan coming toward them. Kofi got to them first.

"What is it?" Punk asked.

"The guys were wondering if you wanted to come out and hang out tonight." He said.

"You guys want someone to drive you back because you're getting drunk." Punk stated.

"Please, we will owe you one." Evan said. Scar stood next to Evan and gave him the puppy dog eyes and they weren't supposed to work. "Come on even your little brother wants to go."

"Alright, Scar and I will go." He said. The guys smiled and left. "I can't believe those eyes still work."

"Nah, you're just a good brother." She told him. "Plus it will take your mind off things."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later That Night_

Punk and Scar were getting ready to go out. "How in the hell are you going to do this." Punk said. Scar came out in a white button up, black pants and dressy shoes.

"So, how do I look?" she asked, her wig was spiked and she looked like an adorable teenager boy that was still going through puberty.

"Like a little boy." He said. "How are they going to let you in without an ID.?" He said.

"First of all we are going to bar not a Club." She said. Punk himself was wearing black jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

"Hey, how come I look nicer than you?" She said.

"Because you little sister want to make a nice impression I don't." he said.

"So in other words it's too much." She said. He nodded, so she went back to change.

"Even as a boy you can't choose clothes fast enough." He said.

"Shut-it Phil." She snapped from inside of the bathroom.

When she came back out she was in a long sleeve shirt and a red one on top, jeans and sneakers.

"I suck at being a boy." She said.

"That's because you aren't one." Punk said.

The time came and they left to the bar. Today would be interesting.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

John didn't know, how in the world Kofi and the guys had talked him into coming to the bar tonight than again he did need to get away from Mickie. He turned to see Punk and his little brother come into the bar.

"You actually got Punk to come?" he asked Evan.

"Yeah, his little brother helped I think he wanted to Punk to get out more." John drank some of his beer before saying anything. "Well I guess we get to drunk tonight."

"I doubt it would be good for you." Morrison came besides him and told him.

"Why?" John asked.

"Because, Mickie has you whipped." The voice made him turn to see Punk and Scar standing there.

"She does not." John said his stare turned to Scar and smirked. "So Scar do you think that Mickie has me whipped." Scarlett turned to him. She opened her mouth than closed it.

She motioned and zipper closing her mouth.

"See even Punk's brother won't say anything." Evan said.

"Because he knows his big brother is right." Kofi said.

"So, that's why I got called in to have an intervention." John said.

"If you want to see it that way we won't stop you." Morrison said. 'But we called you so you can be away from your warden for a few minutes."

"I doubt that's going to happen." Scar said all of a sudden. All of them turned to stare at him. "I think she called cavalry." She said. The boys turned to see Maria and the Miz sitting in the bar but looking their way.

The guys groan before saying anything more. Scar sat right there next to john.

"You have two choices; you can either get mad and leave or enjoy your time here and let the consequences be whatever tomorrow.' She told him. John looked at Scar.

"I guess Punk's little brother is right." John said. 'So, what the hey let's get drunk, the first round on me."

Punk smiled and turned to Scar. "I didn't think you would talk." He whispered so only Scar would listen.

"I know one Coke and one Pepsi please." She told the bar tender. They were given their sodas before turning back to the guys.

"Ah… come on don't tell me your straight-edge too." Morrison said.

"Phil corrupted me early." Scar said earning a soft punch from Punk.

"You suck, Punk, here we thought we could get him to drink too." John said.

"Too bad, hey if he gets drunk I won't have another person to carry your lazy butts to you rooms." Punk said.

"True, don't drink Scar." Evan said smiling.

It was three in the morning before Scar and Punk got to their rooms. It was all because to get four superstars back to their rooms was a pain.

"I don't think I need to work out more, hauling four huge superstars is all the work out I need." She told Punk.

"Hey, you did a good-job out there." he said.

"Morrison said that he figure out, why I don't talk." She told him.

"Really?" Punk asked

"He said that if I raised my voice a little more I would sound like a girl." She and Punk began to laugh at that.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_No Way Out_

Punk and Scar were currently in their locker room getting ready for the match that was about to come up. They had barred Serena from the match with the warning of getting fired if she stepped a foot in the arena. Scar on the other hand couldn't go to the match either but she was allowed in the arena.

"Phil you better be careful." She told him.

"I will don't worry." He said.

"I'm your sister I am entitled to worry." She said. Punk turned to look at her.

"You're a guy now, your entitle to tell me to kick-ass in the ring." He reminded her.

"Okay, that too kick-ass." She got on top of the chair and grabbed his face. "Also close this door, Phil get over this hurt and move on."

"That is the plan." He said and kissed her in the cheek. "I'll be careful." He told her. He left for the ring

_Last Man Standing_

_Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to Now Way Out, now we are getting into the match that had been boiling over the past months."_ Cole said.

"_That's right and it all comes down to this match."_ King said.

"_This is a Last Man Standing and hopefully it won't be bloody."_ Cole said.

"_What are you talking about Cole; these two superstars are going for blood."_ King said.

Punk came out first. This was it his time to end this close this door. He was concentrated and looking at the upcoming person. Luke Gallows came out running. Once he entered bell was rung for Gallows began to pounce on CM Punk with everything he had. Punk kicked him trying to get him off him. Punk threw him into the turnbuckle but he got kicked down by Gallows with his big boot. Gallows went to grab Punk and threw him down into the ring. He picked up Punk and threw him into the stairs. Punk fell grabbing his arm.

Scarlett in the back was having a panic attack. Gallows grabbed Punk and before he could do anymore damage Punk kicked him right in the middle part. He knew it was an easy way but he needed this. He went for the chair and began to hit Gallows with it. He then kicked him into the post. It didn't take long for Gallows to begin bleeding.

"_Oh my god, he drew blood."_ King said. Punk wasn't done he was feeling all his frustrations and everything that had happened into this.

"_Get some paramedics in here."_ Cole said.

"_No don't this is getting great."_ King said. The referee began to count but Gallows got up at three. Punk speared him into the post. Punk was going a bit crazy now, he didn't care. He began to clear the announcers table as King and Cole backed away from them.

"_No he can't do this."_ Cole said.

"_Yes, he can."_ King replied. Punk went to get Gallows and raised him into the announce table. He walked back inside the ring and began to climb the turnbuckles until he got to the top. They couldn't believe, Punk jumped from the turnbuckle right on top of Gallows with so much force that the table broke. Punk rolled off him and began to get up.

"1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9" Gallows got up and Punk was tired. He got him up in his shoulders and did the GTS on him.

The ref began to count again and this time Gallows didn't stand up.

"_Oh my God, Punk won."_ King said.

"_That was a great match."_ Cole said. Punk began to celebrate and walked backstage with the roars of the crowd in his ears.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

CM Punk arrived to the back almost to be tackled into the ground by the fierce hug that Scarlett was giving him. She took him by the arm and let him into the trainer's office. Everything was a blur but he noticed how Dr. Marlon checked him over for any injuries.

When they were able to leave he went to take a shower and get dressed. Than the next thing he knew, he was in his hotel room with Scarlett hugging him really tight. She had taken the wig off and looked like his sister.

"I'm right here Phil come back." She whispered. He didn't get, what she was saying because he was right there. He didn't understand he had gone into shock for some weird reason. He just felt darkness descend upon him.

When Punk fell asleep, Scarlett put him to bed and she couldn't believe he had gone into shock. Everyone had been looking at him and smiling giving him high-fives but he had just done it in automatic. She had noticed and taken him to get checked. But even with the Doctor giving him and Okay, Scarlett still felt him slipping. As she went to get ready to bed herself she hopes to have him back to normal.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this chapter and aren't confused by the last part. I needed Punk to go into a little bit of a hazed-shock so he can close the door firmly. So now we are going to be going into the next chapter and it's going to be a small time-skip of three or four months I haven't decided.**


	4. Taking Sides

**Punk's Flower **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I would like to thank **_**my time is now, StraightEdgePrincess01, Cena's baby doll, smash07 and Viper Cena Fan **_**for their reviews. So things are about to pick up and I hope you guys like it Okay so before I start I want to say that I love Maria very much just like Mickie but I have to make her bad in the story so don't get mad at me please. No for what I have plan I will have to break things really fast so please don't get confuse.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower**

**Chapter 4: Taking Sides **

_4 Months Later _

John and Mickie had really become this really conflicted couple. The wrestlers already knew the deal with them. Most of the Divas had sided with Mickie of course with some of the Superstars on her side. The rest were with John because really he had done nothing wrong.

As Scar walked around the arena looking for Punk she looked at another screaming match.

"You don't love me anymore." Mickie screamed. John looked at her.

"Mickie, I do love you but you have to get over your jealousy." John said. "Trust me that I'm not doing anything." He said. John didn't say that the relationship was really becoming like a jail sentence and that now Morrison's words about having a warden were true. But in a sad way he was in denial. He didn't want to believe the pretty girl standing in-front of him became a monster.

Scar standing in-front of them was feeling really bad for the guy. If she put her girl thought into it, she would say that Mickie was the one cheating and projecting her guilt on John. But she was not going to get into it.

"It….s just that you used to tell me you love me and now you don't." Mickie said. "You would let me borrow your cellphone and go with you when you went out." Before John said anything he noticed Scar. He hadn't talked much with Punk's little brother he found Scar as a blessing now.

"Hello, Scar." John said and she looked up. She waved. "Mickie can we have this conversation some other time." He literary ran toward Scar and turned her around to walk the other way. She was shocked.

"Um…John." She began.

"Sorry to get you into this but could the questions start another time?" he asked. Scar breathed in a let him walk her where he desired at the moment. They walked out of the arena and into the parking lot so he could get some air. She didn't say anything and just stared at the stars for a while.

"Why?" John asked her.

"Why, what?" Scarlett asked him.

"Why is it that I can't end the relationship?" he asked. Scar shrugged.

"I don't know, because you love her." she said. John looked down at Scar than look somewhere else.

"I wish the answer was that simple." He told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. John turned to look at Scar for some reason the past four months he had become good friends with the kid. Not only that but as much attention he to put to Punk, Scar would try to be a lending ear to other superstars. "I'm not going to tell Punk if that has you worrying, everything you say is going to be kept between us." She told him.

"I know." John replied. "Tell me if you had a girlfriend like Mickie, what you would have done?" he asked.

"The truth?" she asked.

"That's why I'm asking." John said.

"I would have broken up with her." Scar said. Looking at John's shocked face; she knew it was not something he wanted to hear. "Look maybe it's because we have a different views on the relationship scale. If I was a girl and I had seen those pictures I would let you explain if after I didn't trust you I would break up with you." Scar said.

"A lot of people want me to break up with her." John said and to Scar it sounded like a small child clinging to their old baby blanket that had too much holes and wanted to still be warm.

"But you don't want to." She stated. John sighed. "Look, why don't you ahh… win her over again. Make her fall in love with you again built your trust and whatever." She said.

"I have done everything." He said.

"Are you sure because half of the time I've seen you two have been arguing none stop." Scar told him. "How about this, I'll call a restaurant so you can take her out to dinner tell her it was surprise you had been planning for quite a while." She said.

"You know, I think that would be nice, thanks Scar." John said and raised his hand for a high five. "Catch me later so you can tell me, where it is exactly." He left her there.

"Men are so weird sometimes." She whispered to herself and got her cellphone out to make the reservation for John. She may not be too girly but she knew places being friends with a girly-girl that travelled the world helped with that. When she was done she walked back into the arena to see Punk looking for her frantically.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Punk was freaking out he couldn't find his sister anywhere. He tried not to panic but the brotherly instinct took over sometimes.

"I'm right here." Punk turned to look at Scarlett.

"Where have you been?' he asked.

"Outside, getting fresh air." She told him.

"Oh, well I needed to tell you something." He said.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Kelly got me into going to this huge concert with her." he said pretending to have to do so much work.

"Oh, cool anyway I can go out tonight as me, by myself." She told him. Punk looked at her.

"So you don't mind?" he asked. Scarlett looked at him as if he was stupid.

"Phil you and Kelly have been dancing around each other for the past two months, I still can't believe she was the one to make the move." she told him.

"We have not been dancing around each other." Scarlett turned to the side to see Kelly coming and smiled.

"You know Punk, Kelly is such a beautiful girl don't you think." She said.

"Yes, she is?" he said looking at Scar.

"Hi, Punk." Kelly greeted with a smile on her face.

"Kelly, how you been?" he said throwing Scar a dirty look which she returned with an amuse one.

"Great, did you tell Scar we are going to a concert tonight?" she said smiling.

"He told me, good luck."

"Thanks." Kelly told Scar for some reason she felt she was talking to another girl, but she didn't want to offend Punk's little brother. "So good-luck in your match." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match_

Punk and Scar were in the gorilla. Punk had really gotten his head back in the game that he had gotten into the contender run toward the big prize. Tonight he was going against David Otunga and that was something he found surprising.

"You think, this one is going to give you trouble/' Scarlett asked.

"No, I don't think so specially with that little bow-tie." Punk said and Scarlett chuckle. As his music came on they came out to be greeted with cheers of the crowd.

"_So, King how do you think this match will go?"_ Cole asked.

"_I'm putting my money on Punk."_ King said.

As Punk stood in the ring he saw the music begin of his opponent. David Otunga came out to the ring Punk got ready. Once he got in, the bell rang and the match began.

Half the match happened and David in desperation did something no one had done over the past four months. He got down into the ring floor when Punk was down and began to look for Scar. She looked at him and began to back away. She got close to one of the post that when Otunga tried to punch her, she ducked down and let him hit himself in the ring-post. By this time Punk had seen it and gone down to put Otunga back inside the ring. He hit him a couple of times before putting him up on his shoulders and doing the GTS.

1…2…3… the ref counted and the match was done.

"_Hey, that couldn't happen Scar helped Punk cheat."_ Cole said.

"_No he didn't Otunga was trying to hit Scar and he just ducked down."_ King said.

"_Those are just excuses."_ Cole told him, King ignored him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Punk waited until they arrived in their locker room before saying anything. Once the door was close, Punk went all brotherly crazy on Scar.

"Are you okay did he hurt you? Are you sure you want to continue doing this?" he asked.

"Phil, I'm fine, it did freak me out but don't worry." Scar said.

"Are you sure?" he said.

"Yes, now let's go so you can get ready for your date with Kelly tonight." She said.

"It's not a date." Punk said.

"Keep telling yourself that." Scar said as they walked out. They walked together to their car when they were stopped.

"Punk, Scar." Scarlett turned to see John coming to them and she remembered.

"Hey, John." She said and reached for her pocket. John reached them and he seemed tired.

"Did you get it?" he asked Scar.

"Yes, here you have an hour and a-half to get there." Scar told him. "Good-luck." John smiled and left them. Punk turned to Scarlett.

"What the hell was that?" he asked.

"Helping a friend, now let's go." She said not really saying anything. Punk rolled his eyes and climbed into the car with her knowing from experience he was not going to get anything.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hotel Room_

Scarlett was waiting for Punk to leave so she could finally take the wig off.

"I'm going to be coming in late Scar, I hope you're asleep by the time I come in." he said and Scar raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, Dad, I also ate all my vitamins and I'll make sure no boys are I my room." when she received a soft punch she chuckle.

"Sorry, it comes with the big brother territory, what are you going to do anyway?" he asked.

"I'm going to act like, what I am, a girl." She said. "I plan on going out for a while."

"Be careful." Punk said.

"I know good-luck." She said pushing him out. When she was done she breathed in taking the wig of her hair.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

_Mickie and John's Date_

John helped Mickie out of the car and heard her wasp. He looked at her as she looked at him.

"Oh, John this place is beautiful, any girl knows she adore here." He turned to see the restaurant name Savor it was a small restaurant.

"You really think so." He said. Mickie looked at him.

"Oh, come on John this place is romantic a girl knows this place, what Diva told you of it?" she asked.

"I can't tell you it is a surprise." He said though on the inside he was thanking Scar over and over again. He walked in with Mickie in his arm to the host that was waiting there.

"Party."

"Cena and one guest, please." He said. The host looked at him.

"Ah, yes follow me." they walked with him into the terrace which John hadn't noticed it was nicely decorated. With a table already serve there; Yes John was really thanking Scar from the very bottom of his heart. With the smile in Mickie's face he could tell that this was the right thing to do.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Punk's and Kelly's Date _

Punk and Kelly were listening to the music and were very happy in general. Both of them couldn't believe they were there.

"Oh, Phil this is so cool." She said.

"Yes it is." Punk replied holding her hand as she smiled.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Scarlett was nervous she didn't want to tell Punk exactly, who she was going to see. Not because he wouldn't have liked it but, because it was something important to her, well it had been when she was little. She was dressed in a nice soft blue dress that was tight and hugged her figure; her dark hair was down and curled nice spiked heels and she looks like a knockout.

She walked to the small restaurant at the nearest end of the street from the hotel in L.A. She breathed in before walking inside the little restaurant. Inside a good looking man was waiting for her. She stood in-front of the table when the man looked at her.

"Scarlett." He said standing up.

"Luke Martin." She said stretching her hand. They shook and Luke held her hand tightly in his before opening the chair so she could sit down.

"Thank-you." She said. Luke looked at her and smiled.

"So…shall I get down to business." He said. Scarlett smiled.

"You know me too well." She said and they began an important conversation.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hotel _

Punk and Kelly walked inside the hotel both happy of the concert. Punk held her hand in his very tightly. Kelly couldn't help smiling, she had seen John and Mickie with happy smiles but she had a feeling in her gut it wouldn't last.

"I had a great night, Phil." She said as he walked her to her room. As they reached the door he smiled

"I did too." She smiled as he said that but she was surprised that he stopped her from going inside. "Kelly I mean it, it's not just tonight it has been ever since the other Gallows-Serena problem you've been there with me like Scar and I really appreciate it." he whispered.

"Aww, there's no problem." She said getting to her tippy-toes and kissing his cheek. "Thank-you for tonight and for everything else." Punk let her go in but not before kissing her hand and leaving.

He couldn't help his smile as he went into his room.

Later that night Scarlett was coming back to the hotel from her dinner and couldn't help being happy and somewhat disappointed. Somehow Luke had found out she gave up ballet dancing for school and work that he couldn't believe. He had asked if she wished to return to the dance floor.

Some part wanted her too. But her other part was really liking being in the WWE with her brother. Before she reached the door Punk opened it, saw her and hugged her, he had been having a sort of Brother Panic Attack. As they went inside the room laughing.

They never saw Maria coming and seeing them. She knew that Kelly liked Punk a lot. She had too know this-no she didn't-but to her mind she did.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Kelly was getting ready for bed. She and Candice were waiting for Maria since they shared a room. She still didn't understand since she was dating Miz but, she didn't want to get into that. As she lay in her bed and Candice on hers Maria came running.

"Hey, what's wrong/'Candice asked.

"Oh, oh, I don't want to say it." she said but you could tell she really wanted to.

"Say, what?' Kelly asked. Maria made a pouty face.

"Okay, promise me, you won't get mad." Maria said.

"Mad about what?" Kelly asked, Candice sat next to Kelly so Maria could spill.

"Well, I was coming from Mike's room when I see this beautiful girl, with dark hair and this really nice baby blue dress." Mari began.

"What does this have to do with me?" Kelly asked Maria looked at her with a pout.

"Don't interrupt me, anyway so I was walking and I didn't know if she was getting the wrong room because I knew that room was Punk's."

"What?" Both Candice and Kelly said.

"Yeah, so I think _'this girl got the room wrong, right?' _so I was going to walk away when Punk opened the door and hugged her. Like a total hug supper tight and stuff and they begin to laugh and he took her into the room." Maria looked at the girls. Even though she felt a little better at telling this rumor she didn't see Kelly's broken face. But Candice did at the same time she was angry.

"There's a girl in his room." Kelly said.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure he kicked out Scar so he wouldn't be able to see." Mari said.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **Okay this is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and not get confuse. Review. **


	5. The Mystery Girl

**Punk's Flower**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I would like to thank **_**xhippiespirit, charmedbyortonbarrett, JohnCenaRkoFanForever, Cena's baby doll, my time is now and Viper Cena Fan **_**for their reviews and for the readers as well continue to review. Now things have gotten complicated.**

**Warning: Language**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower**

**Chapter 5: The Mystery Girl **

Punk and Scarlett were smiling. "So, what was the big deal you coming in late?" he asked her.

"I got a call from Luke Martin he wanted to see me and tried to sweep me off my feet." Scarlett said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Luke heard probably from one of my friends that I had given up dancing to study and work, he said he recognized me easily on TV and knew I was here." She told him. "He was trying to persuade me into going with his group in a tour." Punk grabbed her hand.

"Do you want to, because if you do I would understand." He said.

"Don't be silly Phil. I love being her with you and with the fans it's really nice plus I was planning on retiring from dancing a long time ago it wasn't my dream." She said.

"But you looked beautiful on stage." He said.

"Yes, and I had to kill me body to make all of those performances beautiful, I'm really happy Phil please understand that." Punk looked at his sister and smiled he could really tell she was happy. He couldn't complain. "Now, I'm going to go change and go to sleep." She said.

Punk went to bed not knowing the venom that had been spilled and the fact that Kelly was crying her eyes out in her bedroom.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_In The Morning_

Kelly had woken up much earlier than anyone. She knew that Punk wouldn't need to leave until noon so he would still be in the room. She didn't want to believe Maria; I mean she had already mess up the relationship with John and Mickie. She walked with her head held high and knocked on Punk's and Scar's door.

The knocking woke-up Scarlett and she groaned. Who in the world was trying to wake them up at this hour? She turned to see the watch it was six in the morning. She woke up groggy; not really noticing she didn't exactly looked like someone that should get out. She wore a black silk short and a silk tank-top.

"Who's knocking?" Punk asked.

"I don't know, I'm going to go check." Scarlett got up and walked to the door. She opened it heard a gasp and nothing more. Scarlett opened her eyes completely and so no one in-front of her. She was shocked a bit and surprised. She went back inside to see Punk up.

"Who was it?" he asked.

"I don't know, maybe it was wrong room. I'm going back to sleep." She said and both fell into slumber.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Kelly was freaking out and the tears came out with a vengeance. The girl, she wasn't even ugly, the girl was well formed. She had a body and black haired and in mini-tiny black pajamas. She even looked as if she had been tousle out of bed. In other words she was making something out of nothing.

She arrived to her bedroom to see Maria gone and Candice awake.

"Ria left to meet with Mike on the gym" Candice told her. But when she saw Kelly she got up and ran to her.

"Oh, what happened?" she asked. Kelly cried for a while.

"Maria wasn't kidding." She said. "Punk…had a g-girl in his bedroom. I went to his room because I didn't thin…k Maria was saying the truth and the girl the door."

"Oh, Kelly, I'm so sorry." Candice said in some thought she didn't believe Maria either, but for some reason something about this wasn't right. "Come cry all you want."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Next Monday Night Raw_

It had been a week and Kelly hadn't talked to Punk at all. Which had him worried as he and Scar walked into the arena some of the Divas were sending Punk some heated glares. Scar looked at him.

"What the heck did you do?" Scar whispered.

"I have no idea." Punk said.

They separated for a while when John caught up with Scar, he had this serious face that caught Scar by surprise.

"Is everything, okay?" she asked.

"Yes, I wanted to thank-you for the idea and I was wondering if you had anymore?" he asked.

"Hmm…well you can take her to the park after the show a walk on the moonlight." She said, she would so love for someone to do that for her. Hopefully Mickie would too.

"Thanks." He said.

"You're welcome." Scar replied.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

During the show and after the Diva continued to look at Punk weird. He tried to talk to Kelly but she would ignore him. Scar was seeing this as well.

It wasn't until they were back into the hotel room that Punk finally caught up to Kelly. He blocked her paths with his arms cornering her in the wall next to his bed-room.

"Kelly, what's wrong?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong in our date that makes you not want to talk to me?" Kelly's eyes welded with tears and it caused Punk to go into panic mode.

"How can you look me in the face and tell me that?" she demanded.

"Kelly, I don't know what you're talking about." Punk said.

"You're supposed to, I saw her." she told him.

"Saw, who?" Punk said.

"Your girlfriend she was in your room." she spat. Punk was looking at her weird.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Punk said.

"Yes, you do Maria saw her going into your room with you hugging her and got her in." Punk looked at her and figured it out immediately, what she was talking about. The knock on their bedroom and the fact that Scarlett hadn't seen anyone. He also shocked.

"So you trust Maria so easily." He said.

"I saw her in your bedroom." Kelly said.

"Did you even try to stay and asked, who exactly she was?" Punk asked. Kelly looked at him.

"How can I stay, when the guy I have the biggest crush on has a girl in his bedroom." She spat out and covered her mouth. Punk looked at her and smiled. He uncovered her mouth and did the only thing he could do because he felt the same way. He leaned over and kissed her softly in the lips. Kelly looked at him.

"Now, that we have some things settle maybe we should settle the big problem." He said. He grabbed her hand and dragged her into his door.

"She's in there?" Kelly asked. Punk looked at her and smiled.

"Of course, she's with me all the time." He said. He opened his hotel door and knew that at the time Scarlett was taking a shower and changing into some clothes.

"Phil, is that you?" Scarlett asked from the bathroom.

"No, shit Sherlock, who else is going to enter our bedroom?" Punk asked.

"Shut-it, Watson I'm almost done changing." She screamed back and Kelly was so confuse.

"What is going on?" she whispered to Punk.

"You'll see." Punk whispered back. Scarlett opened the door her hair was down and she wore black sweats and a red tank-top. Kelly saw her and was immediately trying to run away when Punk held her hand.

"Kelly, meet my little sister Scarlett." He said. Scar looked up and saw Kelly.

"Sister, where's your brother?" she asked. Scar looked at them.

"Okay, Phil what is going on?" Scar asked.

"Remember, how everyone was looking at me with glares it appears you were the cause." Punk told her.

"What, what the heck did I do?" Scar asked.

'Maria saw you coming in here when I hugged you and told Kelly." Punk said. Scar turned to look at her.

"Why didn't you come ask, why did you believe her?" Scar asked Kelly.

"I….I…I'm…v…very…confused." she said. Scarlett understood.

"I'm Scar and Scarlett I'm both persons." She said. "Punk told the guys I was a guy and the people upstairs found out and were a bit mad but found it nice as well."

"So, you're a girl/' Kelly asked.

"Yes, I'm a girl sorry about the misunderstanding." Scarlett said. Kelly was shocked and she said the first thing that came to mind.

"So that's the reason that when I talked to you I felt like I was talking to a girl." She said. Punk and Scarlett looked at her.

"I guess." Scar said. Punk sat next to Kelly and told her something important.

"Kelly, you must not tell anyone that she is not a guy." He said seriously. "I want to keep Scar away from everything here and well we all know the horn-dogs that would get near." He said.

"Oh, okay, I won't tell anyone." Kelly said and smiled.

"Really?" Scar asked.

"Yeah, but I do have a question. How did the guys believed you were a guy?" she asked.

"I tend to wear a lot of baggy clothes; I only wear dresses and get all pretty up sometimes." Scar said. It was at that time that Kelly remembered her dinner with Candice she snapped her fingers.

"Damn, I have to go Candice and I planned on going to dinner." She got up hugged Scar and whispered. "I can't believe my best guy friend is also one of my best girlfriends." She kissed Punk on the lips and left the room.

Scar and Punk stayed there a bit paralyze about the events. Scar was the first to come out of her shock.

"So you and Kelly?" she asked. Punk looked at her and smiled.

"Shut-up." he said.

"OOOO…Phil and Kelly sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I…." Punk tackled her down. She chuckle. "Sorry, but you guys do make a good couple she said.

"Really, you think so?" he asked.

"Yes, Phil no let's go to sleep or we are so going to be late tomorrow." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Kelly couldn't stop smiling. Sure, she had to keep a secret but it was for Phil and his sister. She was just happy that Scar… she meant Scarlett actually liked her at all. That was good when she arrived in the cafeteria Candace saw her.

"What has you so happy?" she asked.

"Punk, kissed me." she said.

"What, I thought he had a girlfriend?" Candice said. Kelly looked at her and remembers that.

"Oh, no I got it confused it was a cousin of his and Scar, Sherry and they explained everything, I even got to talk to her."

"Why is she here?" Candice asked.

"Well I think she's a photographer and is trying to get really nice shots of all around the world, she's leaving today with her fiancé." Kelly told her. She couldn't believe the lies came out so quickly.

"Oh, well that's great." Candice said. Candice didn't really care but for some reason felt okay with that saying.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

John was having a wonderful time. He and Mickie were repairing some of their problems. But they would never speak of the true reason their relationship had become strained. Or the reason John thought they had become strained. The photos but that wasn't the truth.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **So that is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Now, a warning for probably the next two chapters. They will not be centered too much in the ring like this one. So CM Punk and Kelly are together. John and Scarlett are close to meeting each other. Review.**


	6. The Soldier and the Emerald Dancer

**Punk's Flower**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank for their reviews. Okay before I start I will like to say that they will be a time jump and you guys will understand when I begin okay. Oh and I've been in a sort of Tango fever so you guys can imagine what is going to happen.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower**

**Chapter 6: The Soldier and the Emerald Dancer **

_A Month Later _

Things for John had been looking up. Mickie was acting like her old-self and wasn't yelling at him that much anymore. He was just happy. He had been able to go out with his friends without having to watch his back every second.

As he walked in the backstage area he saw the person he had to thank for all of this. Scar was currently talking to Kelly which he didn't found weird since everyone knew that Kelly and Punk were dating. He came close to hear some part of the conversation.

"So, you think I should wear the nice dress to the club tonight?" Kelly asked.

"Yes." Scar replied.

"Yo, Scar." Scarlett turned to see John coming and smiled.

"Hey, John." She said as he came to grab her into a pseudo-hug. Kelly looked at them and for some reason she could see them with Scar not being Scar but Scarlett.

"You are like the best person in the world." John told her. Kelly moved away and she was sad because John couldn't see.

"Thanks, what do you need?" She said.

"Nothing I just came to tell you that and ask you something." He said.

"What?"

"How does it feel to be home for one night?" he asked.

"It feels awesome; I just went to visit my parents and friends." She said.

"Good, then I'll see you after the show." He said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

After the show Mickie ran over to John. He'd been spoiling her for the past month and she loved it. She loved being spoiled but she did feel bad in some way.

"John..." she said. John looked at her with his blue eye that had made her fall in love once upon a time. Not anymore.

"Yes." He said wrapping his arms around her.

"Everyone is going down to this little club and I was wondering if you wanted to go?" she asked.

"If you want to go, why not?" he said, she kissed his cheek.

"Great." She said and got away from him. "I wait for you in our room, okay." John smile and went to get his things.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Kelly and Punk were currently walking to the club that Scarlett used to work in.

"So, Scar isn't coming?" she asked. Punk smiled.

"She is but she isn't coming as Scar." He replied.

"So Scarlett is coming." She said. Punk laughed it was weird hearing that Scar and Scarlett were so different.

"I suppose so, she has to come we're going to place she used to work at." Punk said. They reached Hush Kiss and the body guard standing there recognized Punk immediately.

"Phil, your sister told me would come where is that girl?" the large man asked

"She said she would be coming in soon." Punk said.

"Well come on in, Antonio is going to give you a mask is masquerade night." He informed them. They entered a man wearing a red mask gave them a nice little mask to put on. Punk wore a black and Kelly wore a yellow that matched her dress.

They walked into the room and it seemed so eerie and at the same time cool. The room was dark with chandeliers and candles lighting the dance floor. Fog was everywhere and some aerialist on the air with white sheets and gold ones. The music could be heard through all of the room and the dark seating arrangements made it so surreal.

"Oh My God, she used to work here?" Kelly asked. Punk kept looking around before he answered.

"Yes." It kind of hit him that his sister left a good job and friends to be with him.

"You know if you two keep standing in the doorway, Antonio and his wife are going to think you don't like the place." The soft voice from behind had them jumping a bit.

They turned to see Scarlett in a beautiful emerald one-shoulder satin dress that hugged her figure and some of the satin covered her left arm. Her hair was left tumbling in her back in thick curls; her eyes were covered by an emerald mask.

"Scarlett, what the hell are you wearing?" Punk asked. Scarlett twirled before answering.

"I believe its call a dress big brother." She said. Kelly stepped up and grabbed her hands.

"You look beautiful." Kelly gushed.

"Thank-you, you look very beautiful yourself." Punk smiled at the interaction of the two most important women in his life now. He raised his arms so they could grab it.

"We will you two ladies make me the most envied man in the room." both girls chuckle. They found a place on the top were all of the club could be seen. Kelly and Punk went to dance and enjoy their time.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

John and Mickie walked into the Hush Kiss with Mike, Maria and some of the other superstars in their sides.

"This place is said to be weird." Kofi told them, he wore a blue collared shirt with black pants.

"But it is also said to be cool." Evan said. He wore a white collar shirt and black pants.

"Well can we go in already?" Maria asked she wore a tan color dress that really accented her curves. They went in and all of them were shocked by the beauty of it.

"Look John this place I beautiful." Mickie said, she wore a purple dress strapless and short. John smiled and nodded, he wore red shirt and black slacks that made him look a bit dangerous.

As all of them got their masks and went in. They got their sitting in the bottom but were still able to see everything. Most of the guys went to dance and John stayed there because Mickie had been asked to dance by a guy he couldn't recognize. Which in a way made him hate mask?

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Scarlett moved around the club hearing the music and seeing as the people dance. She had a craving to get into the DJ Booth which she had already done a couple of times these evening. The music was getting slower as the couple moved slowly around the room.

As she moved toward the table Punk and Kelly were occupying someone held her hand. She turned and was spin into someone's arms. She gasps and the man smiled. He wore a black mask.

"Scarlett, how many times have I told you, you look beautiful in green?" She noticed Luke's voice anywhere.

"Luke." She breathed.

"Yes, come we let's dance." She walked with him into the dance floor. He bribed the DJ booth and she looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked. He just smiled.

"It's been quite a long time since you and I have dance and I knew I would find you here." He whispered in her ear. The music was tango and Scarlett had to control herself not to panic. Luke grabbed her arms and she was straight looking at him like she had been drilled since she was small. Some people stayed to dance but mostly everyone was watching the dancers on the floor.

Their movements seemed innocent at first, until she raised her leg and he grabbed it in his hand. He smirked and spun her out, before she moved sensually toward him. Everyone in the room seemed like it stopped just to look at them.

Where John was dancing with Mickie because honestly didn't know what he was doing. But he saw the couple next to them and how they were dancing, he was shocked by the moves, they seemed to perfect. The man spun her and before she could get to away he brought her roughly into his arms. In which the girl reacted by touching her head and her hands coursed down her body. John moved with Mickie but his eyes couldn't get away from the woman in emerald. The man carried her in a quick spin and brought her back down where he traced her leg. He tried to concentrate on Mickie but again he couldn't, for some reason he could imagine that girl in his arms. The man turned to look at him and smiled. The song ended with the man holding her in a dip inches from the ground. When he raised her and bowed to the people around all of the people clapped.

In another place Punk and Kelly were seeing the dance floor.

"I can't believe Scarlett could dance like that?" Kelly said.

"I didn't know either." Punk said. He was honestly shocked.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later That Night _

John was a bit buzz not too much but a bit to get Mickie away from him. She went to dance with another guy while he sat down. He got up to the dance floor and didn't care if Mickie saw him; she was dancing with someone he could dance with someone too. He picked anyone and didn't care when he tapped a woman standing there.

"Would you care to dance?" he asked. The girl turned around and he saw the emerald dress that had been haunting him for the past few minutes.

"Sure." She replied in a soft voice.

"My name is John by the way." He said as he guided her to the dance floor

"I'm Scarlett." She said and they began to dance, most of the dances were moving shaking your body. The thing was that he was doing, what he had been accused of, flirting but Mickie and Maria were around and they didn't see anything. For some reason Mickie thought he had gone to the bathroom.

When the slow song began John grabbed Scarlett around the waist and they got closer. They danced so closely and it felt right to them, John felt calm a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time.

"Okay, you lucky dancers. We are about to play Unmasking Kiss." The DJ said. "The Spot-light will touch several couples and if it hits you kiss you can take you masks off during when the light is about to go off."

Evan was currently dancing with a beautiful girl when he saw the light go on but not on him. He noticed the red shirt and knew it was John he was expecting it to be Mickie he was going to kiss but he saw the girl in the emerald dress that had been dancing tango with that guy in the black mask and he was shocked when their lips connected. He as happy for John but just pray Mickie wouldn't notice him.

John and Scarlett kissed it felt like heaven. She was so warm in his arms and she responded back so willingly. It was a full make-out and it felt right. John grabbed her mask and took it off before Scarlett had a chance to do it herself, when he took of his mask she was shocked. She had just kissed John Cena, her guy friend in work, the guy he had been helping so he could get his girl.

"Sorry, I took off you mask." He whispered.

"It's alright but I think my ride just came and I have to go." She didn't even grab her mask just left she tried not to run to the bathroom until she was far away from the dance floor.

John just stood there struck, at what he did. He kissed and girl that wasn't his girlfriend and it felt right which was odd considering again he had girlfriend. He saw the mask he held in his hand and just smiled, he put the mask inside his pocket so Mickie wouldn't see it. When he went back into the table he had his mask back and didn't know that the only person to see him was Evan.

"So, how was the kiss?" Evan asked. John looked up and smiled.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Well I shouldn't say this but you seemed really happy and I'm glad." Evan said. John didn't replied but as Mickie and the others came to the table. Evan didn't tell them anything and he knew it would only stay between them.

Weirdly he was glad the kiss happened too.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and next chapter is the beginning of the end for John's and Mickie's relationship or is it? REVIEW.**


	7. Bourne and a Flower

Punk's Flower

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**charmedbyortonbarrett, smash07, my time is now, Cena's baby doll, Viper Cena Fan and Imarie**_** for your reviews I hope you continue to like the story oh and the thanking of the review includes also of last-last chapter since I didn't put the names in. Okay so before I start the relationship between John and Mickie will change because I have been giving you guys hints about it since the fifth chapter and Mickie has something hidden that John doesn't know and all I can tell you guys is that Scarlett figured it out but ignored it. Also before star remember that Punk has been fighting for the WWE Championship that John has and has been for the last two chapters meaning that he is fighting for the number one contender spot with another superstar and you'll find out who in this chapter . **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower **

**Chapter 7: Bourne and a Flower **

_Next Monday Night_

Scar, Punk and Kelly walked silently toward the locker room. Punk hadn't seen the kiss between John and Scar, nobody did except for Evan and that was no helping Scar deal with it. She was currently trying to ignore the fact that she had kissed John. She didn't even tell Kelly and she they had become close friends.

"Scar." John called to her and she froze. When his arms reached he shoulders she controlled her reaction. Even though a shiver ran down her spine and had her blushing. She tried to put the hood that was covering her head more close.

"Yes, John." She said.

"How come you didn't go to the club with Punk and Kelly last week?" he asked her and her eyes went wide.

"I...I was visiting a friend." She said.

"Oh...so you have a little girlfriend." John said that instantly put her back up.

"WHAT? No…no…no...No it was a friend okay." She said. "John I have to go talk to you later." She fled toward the locker room she shared with Punk. John stayed there frozen on his spot. Was it him or did Scar's voice break a little on the no's and sounded a little bit like a girl. He shouldn't tell him that it would be embarrassing for the little guy.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

AS John walked to his locker room he couldn't stop thinking about the woman he kissed in the club. He kept 'her mask' it was hidden in his luggage so that Mickie wouldn't see it. He didn't know why but he felt like she was close to him. As he entered his locker room though he put everything behind him and focused on the fact that he had people after his belt and he wouldn't let them get to it. The most dangerous ones were Punk and Drew and he had to keep his eyes peel for those two. He knew that Scar didn't get involved in Punk's matches unless someone else got involved.

Tonight he had to be in commentary for the number one contender's match between Drew and Punk.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Punk and Scar were currently getting ready for Punk's match against Drew. Scar looked at Punk.

"This match really worries me." she said.

"Why?" he asked. Scar touched her neck before answering.

"I don't know it's just that Drew got too close to the WWE Championship for some reason." She said.

"A lot of people get close to the championship." Punk told her.

"No, that's not it; Phil there is something there that I don't like." She said. "I can't explain it, I feel like Drew knows too much." Punk looked at Scar and he knew that when Scar had a feeling it was mostly right.

"You seemed to worry, why don't you go out and think for a while maybe it's just nerves." Punk said.

"Maybe your right." Scar said. She went out and began some breathing exercises.

She walked backstage saying 'hi' to the people that talked to her and trying to get her mind back together. When she felt a hand in her shoulder, she jumped and turned to see Evan standing there with a smile.

"Scar." He said.

"Hey, Evan, what's up?" she asked.

"Nothing, I was wondering that about you." He told her.

"Oh." She said. "No, nothing is wrong it's just I have a weird feeling and I'm walking it off at the moment."

Evan raised an eyebrow. "A weird feeling?"

"Yeah, call it a w… intuition." Scar hoped he didn't pay attention to the fact that he was about to say something about women's intuition.

"Oh, I guess." He said. Evan had noticed the mistake but didn't say anything. He didn't want to tell Scarlett that he had figured out that she was Punk's little sister and not little brother. Let's just say the night that Maria went to tell Kelly about Punk hoping to ruin that relationship, Evan had seen Scarlett too. "So, what are you worried about?" he asked her.

"It's just that, no... Don't worry is something stupid." Scar said. They walked to the parking lot when they turned the corner and saw something they never expected to see.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,$**

Mickie and Drew were kissing in the parking lot free of prying eyes or so they thought. Mickie hoped that if John found out he would forgive her but she couldn't stop loving Drew. It had happened before the pictures Mike had sent to Maria. Mickie wasn't stupid she knew relationships were not sacred in the ring. So she knew Maria would probably try to ruin her relationship with John.

The problem with Maria's plan was that she had stopped loving John already a few months ago. That's when this relationship with Drew had begun. She knew it was wrong but at the time she was torn with two not anymore. So she had used the pictures of John with those girls to cover her guilt over, what she was doing. Not only that but she had done something else. She had helped Drew get to the WWE Championship and they already knew the plan.

Because they weren't pretend and Drew was not using Mickie. But he wanted to get the title and knew their relationship had to be secret at someone else's expense. The plan was to attack Mickie to get into John's mind and even though Drew had objected and he had a lot. Mickie insisted that it would help him and she wanted too.

"Mickie, I really don't want to hurt you lass." He told her when they stopped kissing.

"But, Drew you have to, you need to get into Johns mind and I want to end the relationship with him I don't want to hurt him anymore his spoiling me with this gifts and it makes me feel like the lowest person in the world." She said.

"Mickie, then end the relationship, if we have to face the red hair 'relationship breaker' than let's do it." Drew said. "But together I can't see you with John Cena near, knowing that he can still kiss you and I can't do anything to stop him, Mickie I love you and I want to be with you regardless of the words people are going to say."

"Drew, I love you too." They kissed again not knowing Evan and Scarlett had seen her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Evan and Scarlett were shocked. They looked at each other and were trying to process everything they had seen. They walked back into the locker room and hadn't said anything.

"Scarlett, what the heck was that." Evan said and Scarlett looked at him.

"What did you just say?" she asked. Evan noticed his mistake and grabbed her hand so they could go to his locker room. Scarlett let him guide her to the parking lot. When they entered his locker room.

"I called you by your name.' Evan said.

"My Na…name is Scar." She said. Evan looked at her.

"No it isn't, its Scarlett, you are a girl not a boy." He said.

"You can't tell anyone." She said because she really couldn't deny it.

"Of course I can't, Punk would kill me." he said.

"How did you figured it out?" she asked him.

"I saw you the night Maria saw you and Punk." He said. "Oh and the few times I hugged you were wearing only a shirt and I felt the bandages around your torso."

"Damn it." she whispered. "Evan, look I didn't mean to lie but."

"Punk is an over-protective brother." Evan smiled. "I know." She smiled and he smiled back.

"So, what are we going to do about, what we saw?" she asked.

"I would like to tell John but then it would break him to hear that and he wouldn't believe us." Evan said.

"So we are just going to ignore it." she said. Evan smirked.

"Yes, the same way you have been ignoring the fact that you kissed John that night in the club." Scarlett froze and looked at him, her face flushed and she had this look. The same look that Evan had been seeing on John when he saw the mask he kept hidden.

"You didn't tell him." she whispered.

"Scarlett, I will not tell anyone you're a girl because I really do value your friendship, I don't to see you hurt at all." He said.

"Thank-you Evan." She whispered in her female voice.

"So I guess you were right." Evan told her. Scarlett looked at him.

"Right?" she asked.

"You said, you had a feeling about Drew and now we know why he is so close to the championship." He said.

"That is just sad." Scarlett told him. "John has been trying to get their relationship back on track." She said. Evan didn't say that he wasn't trying anymore.

"I guess, so I'll see you later." He told her and left her in-front of Punk locker room.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Punk waited for Scarlett to come in. Once she did he saw that 'look' on her face. One that told him she saw something she didn't want to see. It was better that the lost look she had been having since the club. He hadn't interrogated her about it yet, maybe he was going to.

"Scarlett, what's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"Evan knows about me." she said and Punk's eyes went wide.

"So, that's why he kept looking at me funny for a couple of days." He said. Punk made sure Scarlett sat down on the bench before saying anything. "I guess it's time that we tell people, who you really are." He said. Scarlett looked at him.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'll do it soon." He said.

"But not right now, we have to worry about your match today an that's all we need to worry about." She told him.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That's the end of this chapter. The match will be in the next chapter and also Scar's 'boy disguised' will finally be revealed. You'll understand next chapter, I needed to finish this chapter so I can go with the next part of the story, let's just say the conversation between Mickie and Drew is very important for the next chapter especially for this match. Review. **


	8. A Protective Flower's Fighting Spirit

**Punk's Flower **

_Note_: **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank Lisa 003, my time is now, charmedbyortonbarrett and Cena's baby doll for their reviews. Guy's before I forget to tell you guys and so you won't get mad. You guys have to remember what John does when you mess with someone that he cares about so keep it in mind to some of the things that girl happen here. Also the story is about to get good or I hope it is.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower **

**Chapter 8: A Protective Flower's Fighting Spirit **

John was getting ready to get out to the ring since he was going to be doing commentary, before he got out of the room though Mickie came in a hurry. "Mickie is everything alright?" he asked.

Mickie smiled. "John can I go with you to the match?" she asked.

"Sure, I think Jerry will be happy to have you there." he joked. Mickie smiled and walked with him outside. As they walked John saw Scar and Punk get out of their locker room. Scar was looking down and he looked up John smiled. Scar smiled back but there was sadness in his eyes, it's the only way he could describe it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Scarlett felt kind of bad for John. Especially when she saw Mickie with him.

"Scarlett, keep your head in the game." Punk sing-song voice.

"I'm just happy that people will find out I'm a girl." She said. But Punk didn't believe her. He let go seeing as John and Mickie left outside and Drew was standing there. Punk noticed the glare that Scarlett was trying to hide.

"Are you ready for our match Punk?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, ready to get to the championship." Punk said.

"Good, but remember lad I'm in your way and I want that title just as much as you do." Drew said as he went out.

'Not as much as the woman of the man who holds that championship.' Scarlett thought.

"Ready, Scar?" Punk asked. Scarlett smiled.

"Ready, let's go get that number one contender spot." Scar said and she was back to her cheerful self that he loves that was his little sister.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match_

"_Welcome ladies and gentleman to our Main Event here tonight CM Punk and Drew McIntire will be fighting it out for the number one contender-ship for the WWE Title."_ Cole said.

"_That's right and here with us tonight is our WWE Champion himself John Cena_." King said. _"And he brought us Mickie as well, so what do you think about the two man that are about to fight for a chance are your tittle?"_ King asked.

"_Well I think these two competitors are great opponents and whoever wins will have to get through me to get to my championship."_ John said.

"_Great, here they come now."_ Cole said. Drew came out first and Mickie smiled as he came out happy that he was going to win. When Drew got into the ring he gave Mickie a small smile.

"_So, who do you think is going to win Mickie?"_ King asked.

"_Well not to be mean but even though Punk is a very technical wrestler I think Drew is going to win."_ She said.

"_Well we will see."_ Cole said. Punk and Scar came out and they could see power coming down.

"_So what do you think of Punk and his manager Scar they say he is Punk's good-luck charm."_ Cole commented.

"_Well he is going to need luck against Drew."_ Mickie said.

"_We will just have to see how lucky Scar is for Punk in this match."_ John said. There was something in Mickie's voice that almost seemed defensive.

Drew and Punk looked at each other. Scar looked at the match before her and the bad feeling returned. But she refused to acknowledge it. Drew was the first one to begin to hit he grabbed Punk raised him and threw him into the mat. Scar flinched a little at that. But Punk was able to get up and give him just as much as he got with a double axe-handle hit between the shoulder blades. Drew got own on the mat and Mickie saw that.

Punk raised him and threw him into the turnbuckles and went to kick him. Making Drew fall into the ground. Punk used this time to catch his breath a little. He was going for the pin.

"_Is he really going to get the pin?"_ Cole asked.

1…2…and Drew kicked out. Mickie breathed in her mind but she sighed a little in relief. John was paying attention to the match they were going to be hard opponents as he saw Drew suplex Punk again and raising him to kick him hard. Scar began to smack the mat to get Punk to get up. Drew saw Scar and he was moving toward her but Scar glared defiantly and Drew was surprise. He wondered if the little boy knew that he could destroy him.

Drew turn back and went to pin Punk. 1…and Punk kicked out. Drew got close and Punk kicked him than. Punk got up and raised him half-way before flipping over his head to throw him into the ground.

The match continued to be like this one getting the up one-man ship of the other. Before it came to the main part the fans were completely on their feet clapping for Punk and some even for Drew. John was sitting quietly in the announce table and everyone could tell he was paying attention to the moves of his future opponent.

Punk grabbed Drew and set him on his shoulders and GTS him. He went for the pin

1...2…3...the referee counted and everyone screamed.

"_Well John I believe you have you next opponent."_ King said.

Scarlett was so happy that she was jumping around and climbed the ring toward her brother. Punk was celebrating and John got inside the ring so they could have a stare down. Scarlett stood right there by her brother's side.

"_So, what do you think of this Cole?"_ King asked.

'_I just have to say that is going to be one heck of match."_ Cole said. No one expected what happened next.

Mickie pushed John out of the way and as Punk turned around she grabbed him and slapped him hard across the face. John looked at Mickie just like Punk and before Punk could react because he already knew what her reaction was going to be he saw the little girl in-front of him raising her hand to fast and slapping Mickie harder.

"_Did Mickie just slap Punk and Scar slap her back."_ Cole stated. John got mad and before he made a dash for Scar, Punk got in the way. Mickie though thinking that John had it handle went after Scar but Scarlett hit her back with as much force as necessary. Punk pulled Scar out of the ring and John glared at Scar just as Scarlett was glaring at Mickie.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Backstage everyone was waiting for the pair to get to the back. Before they could say anything Stephanie McMahon was in-front of them.

"Punk, Scar my office." she said. Punk nodded his head and took Scarlett with him inside. Scarlett was sat in one of the couches when Stephanie turned to her,

"Scarlett, honey you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Stephanie just a bit shook up, I don't know what came over me." she said.

"Your over-protective nature took hold, girl I've seen you fight that was holding back." Stephanie said making Scarlett chuckle. Then Stephanie got a serious look on her face. "But, if I know Cena he will not rest till he gets his hands on you, so it's time you lose the name Scar and you become who you really are." She said. "There is no way I want to see you hurt and we'll do it next week, for the rest of the week you both have the week off, I will not risk Cena getting his hands on Scarlett or you Punk until later."

"Alright." Punk said. Punk hated staying in the office; he hated being a coward if John wanted to touch Scarlett he would have to get through Punk first. It took a few minutes before they could finally leave.

When they arrive to their hotel room Scarlett couldn't take it and Punk wasn't surprise. She ran to him like when they were kids and cried.

"I'm sorry." She whispered through tears. Punk patted her head and held her.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He said. "Everything happened after my match and everything will work its way."

"I'm still sorry." Scarlett said. Punk smiled and text Kelly to tell her the news and she told him that Cena was going to get Scarlett next week.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_During the Week_

Punk and Scarlett were training in wrestling throughout the whole week they had free since even if they were not in the ring. Scarlett wanted Punk to be ready for his match soon. Scarlett didn't want to think about the kiss she saw between Mickie and Drew. She didn't want to think about the kiss between her and John and the fact that she felt so much sorrow at the glare that John had sent her way.

_With John _

He was pissed. Scar had hit Mickie and he couldn't confront Scar on Smack-down because Stephanie informed him that Scar and Punk were given the week off. But he was getting ready to get Scar. He was closer to Mickie now because of this and in a way it helped. Mickie didn't get away from his side at all.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw_

John was pacing the ring and entire arena was waiting for the words he was about to say.

"Okay, last week we saw something after the number one contender match between Drew and Punk." He began. The screen saw the end of the match when John and Punk were staring down. They showed that Mickie slapped Punk first for no reason and Scar slapping her back with the whole cat fight that had been going on.

"Now, I wonder, what the hell was Scar's problem that he hit a girl, can't his brother defend himself?" John said. "Now on the week I couldn't get to him because he was able to get the week off." Punk's music began and the crowd was at their feet cheering until the one that came out was Scar and it turned into a mix of boos and cheers.

"_What is Scar doing out here, Cena is going to murder him_." Cole said.

"_Well he deserves it for touching Mickie."_ King said.

Scar went inside the ring and got a microphone. John was looking at her.

"So I guess I owe everyone an explanation." She said.

"You think, tell me did they show you that at home or something." John said and the glare that Scar sent him was deadly.

"Watch your mouth Cena." Scar told him. "You can mess with me but don't get my family in this." She said. John looked at the crowd.

"Oh, so now I'm the one that has to watch what I do?" John asked. "When you can go and hit Mickie like nothing."

"I could hit her back, she touched Punk and my brother couldn't defend himself so I had to defend him." Scar said.

"Oh, really because as far as I can see your man." John said.

Scar took the hood down so everyone could see it. Her stomach was flipping and her heart was beating so hard that she felt it was about to come out.

"You know, Punk has always been over-protective of me." she said. Before John could begin talking Scarlett continued. "So when I came here and because of my clothing they assumed something wrong."

"What does that have to do with you hitting a woman?" John asked.

"Are you that dense that you can't see?" Scar said but her voice had changed it wasn't a throaty that she used as a guy. It was lighter a girlier.

"_Cole did you hear, what I heard?"_ King asked.

"_I think so."_ Cole said.

"You know, I didn't think it would take this long for you guys to figure it out and then again I have never being too girly." Scar said. She began to take off the fake eyebrows the sideburns to the shock of the fans. "I never meant it to go this far really." She said she took the wig off and took out the pins that held her hair.

Scar look up at John. "Hello, my name is Scarlett not Scar that is just my nickname."

"_Oh my god, Punks brother has turned out to be a girl."_ King said.

"_Yeah and she has fooled us for a long time."_ Cole said.

John was looking at Scarlett and he shook his head. "So you have long hair and feminine face and long hair a lot of man have that." He said he was in denial.

"_That's true Cole."_ Scarlett rolled her eyes and took the hoodie off.

She began to pull under the shirt to take the bandages off which she loosens up. She looked at John and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not going to take off my pants." She said. "You wanted to see the reason I could hit Mickie back because I'm a girl I was born one. Whether you believe me or not now it's your problem I gave you all the evidence." She said.

John looked at her good not just a small glance and recognized her. He felt it hit him right in the gut. Now he knew why she had run away after the kiss. He felt the worst betrayal in the world because the woman he had been thinking off was always besides him. he was too angry that was his temper got in the way and he was about to get her and give her an Attitude Adjustment but it seemed she could read his mind because she moved out of the way to quickly and got out of the ring.

As she walked backstage it hit Scarlett that his reaction had just ripped at her heart-strings and she felt terrible. But her tears that threatened to fall she held back because the man she had come to care for and like-like hated her now and he would not hear anything she had to say.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **So this chapter is done. I hope you guys like it. Yes, Scarlett is hurting but she has too and John recognized her and is hurt. Review. **


	9. Burning Flower and a Sorrowful Soldier

**Punk's Flower**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**my time is now, C, Viper Cena Fan and Cena's baby doll**_** for their reviews. I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story. Now this chapter may get a bit of John being so not like him. But it is still the same night where he found out and these are some of the consequences of him finding out. Also remember what Mickie wanted to do with Drew if he won.**

_Disclaimer_: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Solange and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower**

**Chapter 9: Burning Flower and a Sorrowful Soldier**

_Later That Night _

People were still reeling from the beginning of the show. Not only that but shocked that John and Mickie had demanded a mix-tag team match between Punk and Scarlett. Stephanie was surprise but she also knew that it would be great for the show so she agreed.

In Punk's locker room he was pissed and at the same time not surprised. He waited for Scarlett to come out of the shower since she had told him she needed to take some of the make-up off her. He was thinking about the look on John's face it seemed like it was betrayal.

"I still can't believe he wants a match against you and I." he said.

"His girlfriend will be there too." Scarlett told him.

"I know but I know he plans to get you into an Attitude Adjustment." Punk said. He had seen the intention if Scarlett hadn't been fast enough John would have gotten her.

"I know." The whisper told him that Scarlett was hurting. Yeah, John Cena was dead to Punk just for thinking to hurt his sister. He didn't care that 'yes' he had hidden Scarlett's actual sex but even if Scarlett had been a boy and John Cena had gotten him Punk would still kill Cena.

"Are you ready for your first actual match?" he asked changing the subject.

"Yes." She replied.

Punk left for a few minutes so he could let Scarlett change. Some of the wrestles pass by and didn't tell him anything. He didn't care.

"Yo, Punk I can't believe that you're that over-protective." Kofi told him. "I mean even if we knew Scar-lett was a girl we knew not to mess with her." he smiled.

"It doesn't matter Kofi, what's done is done." Punk said.

"Well I wanted to say that none of the guys are mad, there just surprise is not like she did anything wrong except beat Mickie up for slapping you. I think John is over reacting."

"Yeah, well he and Mickie asked for this match and if he thinks that Scarlett isn't ready to fight he is wrong." Punk's locker room opens and Scarlett came out already decked out in fighting wear.

"Hello, Kofi." She said and Kofi was shocked, that is what Punk was hiding. The girl looks way to beautiful to be related to Punk.

"Are you sure she is related to you?" he asked. Punk gave him a glare.

"Yes, she is." Scarlett chuckle and it made Kofi too aware of the girl. Not like he was going to do anything he felt that the girl already had a claim. She wore a CM Punk shirt that was cut and showed her mid-drift with black shorts that he was sure had stars behind them and a silver belt. She wore similar boots to Punk just slimmer unlike Punk though she wore leather fingerless gloves with black elbow-pads. Scarlett looked at him.

"You're not mad are you Kofi because if you are I'm sorry." She told him.

"Hey it's all good, I know Punk and how over-protective he can be." Kofi said. "All the guys said the same thing." She smiled.

"Punk you ready for our match its pretty much next." She said.

"Let's go." He said. They walked together and some of the people were shocked as they saw them come since they had been used to seeing Scarlett all covered up. Kelly came to them once they got to the gorilla.

"Oh, Scarlett you look beautiful." Kelly said.

"Thanks, wish us luck." Scarlett replied.

"Always." She turned to Punk and Scarlett turned from them. Punk looked at Kelly and knew she was worried for him.

"I'll be careful." He whispered.

"I know but still he is pretty pissed just be careful." She kissed him lightly and smiled as he deepened the kiss a bit before letting her go.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match_

"_Aright Ladies and Gentleman, Welcome to our Main Event." _Cole said. _"At the beginning of the show John Cena came out here to get some answers about the incident that happened a week ago after the number one contenders match between Drew McIntyre and CM Punk" _

The screen showed the images again for the people to see. _"Yeah, Cena wanted Punk's brother to answer for what he did and man did we get a shock of a lifetime."_ King said.

"_That's right King, it turns out that for the past six months Punks brother turned out to be his little sister Scarlett and man did it get things cooking."_ Cole said.

"_Now Mickie and John have asked for this match and Punk and Scarlett have agreed to it. I just can't wait for this match to go on."_ King said. Punk music hit and all the fans were at their feet as they finally got to see brother and sister for the first time.

"_Is that really Scarlett?"_ Cole asked.

"_Now I know why Punk hid her."_ King joked but he like everyone was surprised and shocked at what was hidden from them for six months. Punk and Scarlett climbed to the ring and Scarlett sat a bit on the turnbuckles that faced the ramp.

She was nervous but ready; no matter how it hurt she was going to fight. John and Mickie came out. They weren't touching or kissing at all but looking at the ring for their opponents. Punk and Scarlett backed up so that John and Mickie could come out.

The two pairs looked at each other John with anger Mickie with pay-back. They were getting to their corners.

"You okay, Scarlett?" Punk asked.

"Yeah, stop asking me that, who starts first that you or I?" she asked. They both turned to look to see who was going to start in the other team. John moved away to the ropes and the siblings nodded to each other.

Mickie and Scarlett looked at each other. Mickie wouldn't believe that Scarlett could beat her, since she had been a Woman's Champion several times. They began to move around each other stalking their prey. Mickie tried to slap her but Scarlet grabbed her hand twisted it and flipped her. Scarlett felt ten times better. With Mickie on the mat Scarlett ran to the ropes and flipped off them hitting Mickie and getting her into a pin.

1…2...Mickie kicked out.

"_We're seeing now that Scarlett is not a push-over as we had though ain't that right King."_ Cole said.

"_That's right she is giving just as much as she is getting in this match."_ King said.

Mickie got up and ran to John. Scarlett looked at him and tagged Punk into the match. Punk went in and they went at it. Punches here and there Punk got John with a double ax-handle throwing him into the match. He lowered himself with an elbow to hit his back again.

"_I can't believe this match. Those two are going at each other with everything."_ King said. They weren't kidding as Mickie tried to get in to help John Scarlett jumped and ran toward her spearing her outside the ring. The match was a huge mess. The referee was confused.

But he knew who belonged to the match and who didn't. As the match continued on it seemed that Scarlett and Punk were getting an upper hand that they were going to win. When John was dropped and so was Mickie on the floor. Drew came out to the shock and worry of the fans.

Drew came in and began to trade blows with CM Punk ending the match. He did the double DDT before turning his attention to none other than Scarlett.

"_No, he isn't."_ King said.

"_I think he is."_ Cole said.

Scarlett looked at him but she refused to be scared because she knew what he was doing with Mickie. When he grabbed her she fought clawing at him kicking that it really surprised Drew. So he grabbed her fast and did the double DDT on her quick. Shocking the fans, Drew went to the side to get Mickie and carried her. She was smiling and as John got up and saw Scarlett in the mat he saw how Mickie and Drew kissed each other to the shock expression of John.

"_Oh my god, it seems that Mickie has been going behind Cena's back." Cole_ said. John looked at Scarlett and Punk the two people he had become friends with. He had done the worst thing in the world; he had destroyed his friends for a woman that seemed had been making a fool out of him for such a long time.

As the paramedics came to check on Scarlett he stayed there. He wasn't going to worry about Mickie now later but not now. He helped the paramedics with both siblings. To the cheers of the fans.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_A Few Hours Later _

John wanted to wait with the rest for the siblings to get up. But he needed other fish to fry and everyone was really getting out of his way. He walked into his locker room to see Mickie standing there. She had this sad look on her face and surprised because she didn't really think she would see him in his locker room for a while.

John locked the door knowing Drew would come.

"What. The. Hell. Was. That. Mickie?" he asked.

"John is not something against you or anything." She said.

"How long?" he asked.

"I…I…I d...didn't want you finding it out t…that way." She stuttered out.

"Really so him coming out taking Scarlett and Punk out was not in your plans." He said. "The thing I am asking is how long." He said.

"Before the pictures you took." She admitted. John looked at her, he felt stupid really stupid. He wondered if Scarlett knew or anyone else. If he was the last to know.

"So you used your friends Maria to make me look like the monster when you were the one cheating." He said.

"John it isn't like that out relationship wasn't working anymore." She said.

"So you figured it was alright to cheat on me and making me look like an idiot." He demanded.

"I didn't want Maria ruining my relationship with Drew like she tried with Punk and Kelly and all the other couples. I'm sorry I used you but I really love Drew and I could not help doing that." She said. "I'm the one that kept it a secret Drew didn't he told me he wanted to come public so we could finally be together well." John didn't look at her because he knew the feeling.

"Fine, just go and be happy." He said. Mickie looked at him.

"Seriously?" she asked. John smiled.

"You are not the only one knowing this relationship wasn't going anywhere." He admitted. "I guess I was just trying to keep you."

"Thanks, John and I hope you find someone that you will care about." She said getting her things and going away.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Dr. Marlon's office_

Punk had gotten up and was currently being glopped with kissed by his girlfriend and he was happy. He was angry to see John sitting there waiting for his sister. Kelly told him what happened during his match and he was pissed. But he also saw thanks to the camera crew that John had stayed by his sister side all the time and didn't left her until he made sure she was safe. That still didn't do well with Punk.

"Only because Mickie was cheating one you it does not mean you're going to get it on with Scarlett." Punk hissed. John looked at him and saw him straight.

"I doubt Scarlett is going to talk to me anyway." John replied.

"I am just telling you Cena she isn't going to be your rebound." Punk said. Punk already felt it, the feelings Scarlett being almost heartbroken. He was going to take care of her all he could.

John was pissed at that was Punk that over-protective.

"Let's go, Phil I think John and Scarlett need to talk seriously." Kelly said. She pulled Punk out and John smiled at her. Once they left he heard groaning. He looked to see Scarlett getting up.

Scarlett was holding her head in pain. All the images came to her mind like a train. "Go easy will you." She turned to see John standing there she was surprised.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. She noticed that John seemed flustered and there was a hurt in his eyes.

"I wanted to be here, when you woke up." he said.

"Why?" she said. "I thought you didn't want to speak to me anymore because I was a girl dressed as a guy and I beat up your girlfriend." She emphasized the last word making John raise an eyebrow.

"She isn't my girlfriend anymore." He admitted and Scarlett's eyes went wide.

'_Did he know?'_ she asked in her mind.

"You okay?" she asked. John sighed.  
"Yes, you knew." He stated. He didn't know why but he needed to ask that to be sure.

"About, what?" Scarlett asked acting dumb. John looked at her. Scarlett might have been acting like a boy for six months but he knew her expressions too well especially when she was avoiding a question. But he also knew not to say anything because she was mad at him.

"Scarlett give me a chance to make amends." John said surprising Scarlett. "Like you told me once let me explain than I will hear you out and if we don't trust each other we will let it go."

"Okay." She said. John sat right in-front of her.

"I won't apologize for getting angry, you would have gotten angry as well if the girl you kissed and the guy you've been pretty much telling all your secrets to lied. Even if Punk told you not to tell me-." he stopped. "I don't expect for you to trust me with that particular information." Scarlett was going to begin but he raised a hand.

"No, I am not finish, it felt like a betrayal weirdly it was worse than Mickie's I already knew the relationship wasn't working and I kept going at it knowing just that. With you well hell Scarlett I was telling you the things I wouldn't admit to a woman and to find out I kissed you and then you beat up Mickie dressed as a boy, how did you expect me to react?" Scarlett sighed.

"John I already said I was sorry, I don't expect you to be sorry I know I should have told you I was a girl and not a guy. But I didn't come for you." She said and John looked at her in surprise at the bluntness.

"John, I came for my brother he was getting to down in the dumps for me. I mean I never expected I would also find friends I could count on and becoming your confidant." She said. John sighs because she was right she didn't come for him and that bothered him a bit.

"So, now you will leave?" he asked and it made him get scared because if she left he would never see her again.

"No, I actually was sign that wasn't a ruse from Stephanie as you could see in our match I can wrestle." She said and he chuckle. John sat next to her on the bed and look down at her.

"So you didn't answer did you know about Mickie and Drew?" he asked. Scarlett looked down.

"I found out that same night, I knew you wouldn't believe me so I didn't tell you." She admitted not telling him that Evan also knew.

"Oh." He said.

"John, how about we start over?" she asked.

"I think I would like that, friends." He said. _'Eventually something more'_. He thought.

"Friends." She said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Now even though John found out about Mickie and Drew doesn't mean that they will all be super happy. Until next time. Review. **


	10. Old Owner of the Flowers Heart part 1

**Punk's Flower**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the last chapter. I want to thank **_**smash07, my time is now, Viper Cena Fan and Cena's baby doll **_**for their reviews and I hope you guys continue to enjoy the story. Now for the story, guys remember there is another guy in this story and John is about to meet him formally.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower **

**Chapter 10: Old Owner of a Flowers Heart (Part 1)**

John was trying to get used to the idea of not being with Mickie anymore to say the least he was happy with it. He had been able to go out and not worry about someone being behind him. He and Scarlett hadn't spoken either it seemed like she was letting him be for himself without her being near. It didn't help much since he was still very worried about it.

As he walked into his hotel room he saw both siblings Punk and Scarlett laughing and playing like when she was dressed as a boy. He smiled lightly.

Punk and Scarlett were laughing because Punk had something for Kelly that she would probably like.

"Do you have everything ready?" he asked.

"Yes, Phil." Scarlett said.

"You don't think it's too soon do you?" he asked her.

"No, I think you've been waiting too long for this anyway." Scarlett said.

"People are going to be shocked once they hear this." He said. "Our parents already met her and they loved her."

Scarlett chuckled. "Yeah, mom asked you afterwards if you were going to ask her."

"I'm nervous." Punk admitted.

"Pssh… don't be it's going to be alright tonight you're going to have to worry about your match for tonight." Scarlett said. "After that with your dinner with Kelly." They both smiled as they went inside their hotel room.

**$LINE BREK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

"_Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another edition of Monday Night Raw and tonight we are going to see the fallout of last week's controversial match between John Cena, Mickie James and CM Punk and his sister Scarlett, isn't that right King."_ Cole said.

"_Yeah and I still can't believe CM Punk kept her hidden from us for six months."_ King said.

"_That's right if anyone miss last week show than we were in for two shocks, the first being that CM Punk's manager who we believed it to be his little brother Scar turned out to be actually his little sister Scarlett."_ Cole said. _"This prompted a match to be asked by our WWE Champion John Cena and his than girlfriend Mickie James."_

"_That's right, in the middle of the fight Drew McIntyre came out and took out both CM Punk and Scarlett and showed the world, what he and Mickie had been doing behind John Cena's back."_ King said.

"_But we'll see that tonight."_ Cole said. "Right now our General Manager Stephanie McMahon will be making an important announcement."

The entire arena had their eyes fixed in Stephanie standing in that ring. She was smiling.

"As we all saw last week in the mix-tag team match between our WWE Champion and number one contender it seems that another person wants a piece of the action so in the upcoming Pay-Per-View it will be a triple threat match between our WWE Champion John Cena, CM Punk and Drew McIntyre and it will be extreme rules." The entire arena rose to their feet at the announcement.

"_Did you hear that Cole Triple Threat and not only that also its Extreme Rules."_ King said.

"Now I know that John might be itching to get his hands on Drew for what happened last week so tonight John Cena will be facing Drew McIntyre." The cheers of the crowd seemed to deafen the room. "CM Punk will be the special guest referee." That was all it took for the entire arena to roar in happiness.

"_Can we get any better tonight?"_ Cole asked.

"_I see that look on Stephanie and I think we can."_ King said.

"Also Mickie James will be facing Scarlett in a one-on-one match."

"_Oh my god, that is a way to kick off Raw."_ King said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Locker Room_

Scarlett was surprised by the announcement. She didn't think Steph would do that but again the matches would be good for business.

"She can't put you in a match." Punk said beside her.

"I'm pretty sure she can, Phil she is my boss after all." Scarlett said.

"You seemed alright with this." He said.

"I am okay with this, it's not again like I'm new to fighting I've done it before." She said. She didn't want to tell him it would also take her mind of the call she had received a few days ago.

"You have that 'look' on your face." Punk said and Scarlett looked at him.

"What look?" she asked.

"The one that tells me you're hiding something from me, you know I don't always act over-protective." He said and she laughed. "Come on Scar tell me."

Scarlett sighed. "Luke called me today." She started and it got Punk's back up.

"I thought you and he weren't anymore." He said. Punk didn't dislike Luke Martin but he didn't exactly like him either. He knew that Luke had been Scarlett's partner for years and that they became something more but the fact still remained Luke was the first male Scarlett cared about. The only reason their engagement didn't happened three years ago was because Scarlett didn't want to hold Luke back. That wasn't the only problem Scarlett is very motherly so seeing her with children was not something silly to have in mind. Not only that but she tended to sacrifice her things too often for other people, like she had done for him.

"So, what did he want?" Punk asked.

"He wants to see me tonight." She said.

"This has nothing to do with dance does it?" he said.

"I don't know Phil, but I need to go it's something I need to close that door." She said.

"Need to close it; I thought you had feelings for him." Punk said.

"I thought that too but things have change for both of us." She said. She also didn't want to admit that those feelings change because of a particular kiss from someone. Punk didn't need to know that she was beginning to feel like a teenage girl again because of John Cena. That the reason he had gotten away from him this few days was because she didn't know if she could handle been near him.

"Well you can tell me what happened after tonight." Punk said. Scarlett was glad he let it go.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match 1_

"_Well Ladies and Gentleman welcome to our waited match for tonight."_ Cole said.

"_Yeah and these two have to go at it after the past two weeks." King_ said. The first to come out was Solange she wore red shorts with a silver belt and silver with red top. Her hair was down and she had red black gloves and red elbow pads.

She walked inside the ring with her head in the game. When Mickie's music hit everyone was in a mix because truly they didn't know anything at the moment. Scarlett breathed in and let Mickie get inside normally. They stared at each other before the bell rang and they went at it like two wild cats.

"_Man those two are giving each other everything."_ King said.

Mickie sent Scarlett into the turnbuckles and monkey flipped her into the mat. She climbed into the top rope and launched herself toward Scarlett but Scarlett saw her coming and moved out of the way. Making Mickie hit herself into the mat. Scarlett took of breather and she really wanted to end the match. Scarlett went grabbed Mickie's twisted them between hers and kept hold before she bended to grab at Mickie's neck and raised her causing it to be painful. Mickie couldn't move no matter how much she tried and ended up doing what she didn't like.

Mickie tapped out and Scarlett let it go once the bell rang.

"_Scarlett won and that was some painful hold."_ Cole said.

"_I know I hated to be Mickie right now."_ King said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Scarlett walked toward her brother's locker room when she was stopped by someone standing in-front of her. She looked up to see John standing there.

"Hey, Scarlett nice match out there." he said and noticed the weird look she was giving him.

"Um… thanks." She said. "Good-luck in your match tonight."

"Thanks, so do you want to go do something tonight?" he asked.

"Sorry, John I can't tonight I have a…date." She said and left John standing there. He looked at her as she was going to Punks locker room.

'_She had a date?'_ he thought. Okay so yes she was beautiful and he had kissed her and probably felt a lot for her but who asked her on a date. Was it one of the wrestlers? Or maybe it was someone he didn't know. He pause his thoughts before putting them into his match for tonight than he would deal with whoever asked her out.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREA, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Note: This chapter is done. Okay so 'm leaving the other match for the next chapter. Also remember that John does know Luke except he doesn't know exactly how he looks like because he met him in the club. So Review.


	11. Old Owner of the Flowers Heart part 2

**Punk's Flower **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Imarie, Guest, my time is now and Cena's baby doll **_**for their reviews. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower **

**Chapter 11: Old Owner of a Flowers Heart (Part 2) **

_Backstage _

John stood in the gorilla still contemplating Scarlett's words she had a _'date'_ he could go to the source and ask Punk about it. Drew had already gone out and so had Punk he was the only one to come out yet. He breathes in put all the thoughts of Scarlett off his mind for a while. He heard his music and with happiness he went out.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match_

"Wow King here comes our WWE Champion, how do you think he feels right now facing Drew?" Cole asked.

"_How would you feel Cole? If your girlfriend had been cheating on you behind your back."_ King said.

"_Well John looks concentrated."_ Cole said.

"_We also have to take in mind that the other opponent is involved in this match and I don't know if Punk will call it down the middle."_ King said.

"_He better."_ Cole said.

"_You're forgetting that Drew not only attacked Punk but also Scarlett and I don't think Punk will let this slide."_ King said. But he would be wrong CM Punk was going to call it down the middle because Scarlett made him promise he would do that.

John Cena came up and had a stare down with both Punk and Drew. John no matter that Punk was Scarlett's brother right now he was a danger to his championship. CM Punk had the bell rung and the match began.

Drew was the first to get John and he dropped him into the mat with a supplex. John got up to Drew throwing him into one of the ropes. Drew backed away to ram into him but John raised himself to kick him in the face. Drew back off causing John to climb the turnbuckle and throw himself at Drew into a leg-drop. Drew fell and John got up.

The match continued like that changing until Drew made the mistake of trying to hit Punk. Punk was going to let it go, but it happen again. This time Punk didn't hesitate to react. He looked at John and they nodded at each other.

CM Punk took him by surprise and hit Drew with a quick kick across the head. As Drew fell John picked him up into an Attitude Adjustment and slammed him into the ground. John pinned him and CM Punk counted.

1…2…3… Punk rang the bell.

"_John wins."_ King said.

"_That was a cheap shot and you know it King."_ Cole said.

"_Hey, Drew attacked Punk and he was defending himself."_ King said smiling.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Backstage

As Punk walked backstage he was met by Kelly and she smiled at him.

"Do I have to wait or are you going to take me now?" she asked. Punk smiled.

"Scarlett is taking you and I'm picking you up after the in the hotel room." he said giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Alright, I'll see you later." She said and turned around to see Scarlett already with her luggage ready.

As they left John stood next to Punk seeing the girls leave.

"So, how come you're not going with them?" John asked. Punk was surprised to see John standing beside him but ignored it.

"I have a surprise for Kelly and Scarlett is getting ready for her date with Luke." He said the name with disdain and John could tell Punk didn't like him.

"Hey, why don't I take you back to the hotel?" John said. Punk shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure, I was going to ask Evan but what the heck." He said. They got into John's rental car and drove to the hotel the superstars were staying at.

"So, what is this surprise you have for Kelly?" John asked. Punk sighs and took out the small red box from his pocket.

"I'm going to ask her the most important question." He said and John looked at Punk.

"Seriously, you're going to ask her to marry you." John said.

"Yeah, we've been together for quite some time and it feels right." Punk admitted. "I really can't be without her."

"What does Scarlett think about this?" he asked.

"Scarlett is helping me with the proposal, I would prefer for her to be near but with Luke calling." Punk said.

"Whose Luke her boyfriend?" John asked and it seemed like he was waiting forever to hear the answer.

"Luke is the man Scarlett was going to marry." Punk said and John looked at him.

"Marry?" John said and felt like someone punched him in the stomach.

"Yes, but it didn't happen, Luke called and he wants Scarlett to go to a dinner with him and I don't know it's not like I feel he's going to take her away is just, what if he, I'm not the only proposing tonight." Punk said. "I knew that Luke cared for her, but at the same time he never fought to keep her."

"Wait, why did they break up?" John asked.

"Luke is a dancer." Punk stopped and looked at John. "But now don't think that only because he dances the man is weak, Luke and Scarlett had been partners for a long time always together. Eventually they fell in love and he asked her to marry." Punk said.

John was surprised because he didn't know that.

"Scarlett was so happy and I can't remember seeing her like that. The thing was Luke wanted to build a dance troop and wished to travel the world, you know. Scarlett knew he wasn't ready and maybe at the same time she wasn't. So she broke it off and long story short now she's here." He said.

"You didn't like the guy." John said.

"I did, I mean they had seen each other a few times before so I really shouldn't be surprised. I mean after the dance in the club at home I really shouldn't be surprised." Punk said and John's eyes widened. The tango dance he had seen the guy and he was no weak man.

"Well I guess we'll see after tonight." John said.

"Yeah." Punk said and they stopped at the hotel.

"Good luck on the proposal and all." John said.

"Thanks." Punk said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_The Divas Hotel Room_

Candice and Scarlett looked at Kelly and they had to admit they had done a great job.

"She looks beautiful." Candice said. Scarlett looked at the killer black dress she wore, it was mermaid style with the top part being strapless and a v-cut in the middle that showed a bit but not too much, as it floated down it seemed to really seemed like paint over her figure with a red strap right in the middle. The rest flowed down making it seem smaller until it puffed at the bottom.

"Hmm… you need earings." Scarlett said. She looked for some simple diamond stud that seemed to make her outfit complete. They had put Kelly's hair in a nice bun with a few hairs twirled framing her face.

"I can't believe you guys are going through all this trouble for a date." Candice and Scarlett smirked at each other since they both knew of the real reason the date was so important.

"Don't worry, plus I'm staying here with Candice for today." Scarlett said and Kelly blushed.

"Oh…Oh you don't have to do that Scar." Kelly said.

"You guys deserve it." Scarlett said waving a dismissive hand.

That's when a knock came to the door.

"Oh my god, his here." Candice said. Scarlett smiled and walked to the door. Opening it she saw Punk dressed in a black suit, shirt and a red tie. He had a single small rose in his hand. Scarlett got out and hugged him.

"Good luck." She whispered and made sure Kelly didn't hear."

"Thanks." He said and Scarlett opened the door. "Kelly you re…" he didn't finish as he saw Kelly standing there. It seemed like eternity.

"So how does she look?" Candice asked.

"You look beautiful." Punk said. Both Candice and Scarlett chuckle silently. They left and both girls breathed in.

"So getting ready for your date?" Candice said.

"Yeah, think you can help me get ready?" Scarlett asked.

"Sure."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

_Punk's and Kelly's Date_

Punk was nervous but the room helped.

"This is very beautiful, Phil." She said.

They ate quietly and once they were drinking wine Punk knew it was time.

"Kelly, I want you to know that I think you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known." Punk said and Kelly looked at him.

"You always tell me that Phil." She said.

"No, no I haven't and I want you to know because you've really stood there for me and that is all I can ask of anyone." He said taking the box out. He got up and went to stand next to her and he was thanking that he got a place where it was solitary. He bended to one knee and Kelly looked at him.

"I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked and opened the box to s Princess cut ring in a silver band. Kelly touched a hand to her lips and the tears were coming to her eyes. She jumped out of her seat and began to kiss him. Punk chuckled.

"You haven't answered." He said.

"Yes, Yes." She said through a watery chuckle. Punk slipped the ring on her finger and went back to sitting down.

"So this is what the girls were getting me ready for." She kisses him again.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

Scarlett looked at the restaurant and looked at the black hair man sitting there. She got close to the table and Luke smiled up at her.

"Scarlett." He said.

"Luke." She said sitting down as Luke opened the seat for her.

As they sat down and asked for their food, Luke looked at her. To him she looked beautiful like she always had. The thing was she wasn't his anymore. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Scarlett was developing feelings for Cena.

"So, how come you wanted me to come?" she asked. Luke grabbed her hand.

"You try to convince you to come to dance with me." he said and Scarlett looked at him straight in the eye.

"No, I like being in the ring." She said.

"Is it the ring or someone." He said.

"Phil needs me there." Scarlett said. Luke shook his head.

"Scar you've never been much of a liar you know, maybe people can be fooled by the attempts you make but I know you better than that." He said.

"Luke I don't kno…" she didn't get to finish.

"Scarlett I've dated you, for goodness sakes I was going to be your husband I can read you too well." He said. "You're staying for Cena because I can tell Phil doesn't need you that much anymore."

"Luke." Scarlett started.

"I'm not throwing it in your face, Scarlett, I know exactly why we didn't get married and it was my fault. I should have fought to stay by your side and I didn't know I'm paying the price." He said. "Phil doesn't need you but Cena does and being you you're going to stay no matter how much it hurts." He said.

"I'm confused about him, Luke." She said.

"Scarlett I saw when he kissed you in the club." Scarlett turned red. "You put too much emotion into that kiss and after he took off the mask you ran, you wouldn't have run if he wasn't important that you didn't want him to figure you out."

"So you called me to set me free." Scarlett said.

"Exactly, because like you I've found someone and I need just like probably you to close this door so I can move to the next one." Scarlett smiled at him.

"Luke you know I will always have a spot for you in my heart." She said.

"I know and you as well, I want you to be careful in this." Luke said. "If he hurts you I don't car I the men bench presses 400 pounds I will take him down." He said and Scarlett chuckle.

"It doesn't seem right, I'm here making plans and I don't know if he cares about me." she said.

"Well you have to find out, how about I take you to your hotel." He said.

"Sure." They got up and paid the bill.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

John wasn't tired. Scarlett stupid date was keeping him up. Was she with him? Is she going to come early or stay with Luke?

As these thoughts plagued him, he heard talking. He stopped right in the corner of the hallway.

"Thanks for bringing me here Luke." Scarlett said and John furrowed his eyebrow. She had brought the man up here. Well if she thought she was going to have hanky-panky with the man she had other thing coming.

'_What the hell am I thinking?'_ he screamed into his mind. Scarlett wasn't his.

"You're welcome it's the least I could do." Luke said.

"Luke I want to wish you luck with the woman that has won you over." Scarlett said and John couldn't keep the smile off his face. He didn't hear anything else except for a door closing.

John walked out to stand toe-to-toe with Luke. The man looked at him straight in the eye.

"Sorry." John said.

"Cut the crap." Luke said and John was taken aback but if the man wanted a fight he would get it. "The grin in your face tells me you heard the conversation I had with Scarlett." John looked at him.

"I wanted to make sure she made it safe." John said.

"Do me a favor, don't hurt her." Luke said walking past John and he couldn't help but just stare at the man.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. Review.**


	12. Flowers Don't Have Poison Part 1

**Punk's Flower**

Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps (for all the reviews); my time is now, Cena's baby doll, Viper Cena Fan and cc **_**for their review. Okay guys this chapter is going to be a two part because I know I don't want to fit three important matches in just one chapter. Also these two chapters will be linked to the big PPV match later on. Trust me a Championship will not be the only thing on the line. All I can say is enjoy.**

Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower**

**Chapter 12: Flower's Don't Have Poison Part 1 **

_The Next Morning_

Scarlet woke-up with a smile on her face she went to shower and change without waking Candice up. She let herself out of the room so she could go eat breakfast and trained for a little while. Scarlett arrived to the hotel gym and began to stretch for a while. Done stretching she went on the treadmill her headphones already in her ears and her music in full blast. She ran getting into the rhythm of the exercise. She didn't notice Drew getting closer. It wasn't until she saw a shadow that she stopped the machine and saw Drew standing there.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Well lass there is a problem I seemed to be having." Drew said. "You little girl are involved with the men that are going to be in my match for the next PPV."

"And that is my problem because?" Scarlett said. Drew got close.

"I don't want to hurt you lass, but if you try to hurt Mickie or mess in my matches I will hurt you." He was about to say more when someone got in.

"Hey there Drew is there a problem." John said. Scarlet saw John and smiled.

"No just telling Scarlett she shouldn't exercise too hard." Drew said and left. Scarlett turned to look at John.

"Thanks." She said. John looked at Scarlett with a not so happy smile.

"If you didn't have that thing all the way up, you could have seen him before." He told her.

"How long have you been in the gym?" she asked. John looked at her.

"A few minutes longer than you." He said. "Come on I'll invite you breakfast." He said.

"Alright." Scarlett said. John smiled as they walked together out of the gym. Scarlett felt lighter happier and John caught the mood.

"So did your date go well?" he asked. Scarlett looked at him than smiled.

"Yeah, it was perfect." She relied.

"Really, why?" he asked. Scarlett shrugged.

"It was not exactly what I expected and at the same time, something I didn't know I had been waiting for." She replied. It was at that moment that Scarlett understood, what she had just said. She had needed Luke to set her free to look forward. It shocked her that Phil wasn't the only one, that needed to close doors to opened new ones. But unlike Phil she didn't know if the door she was about to open was safe.

"Really?" John asked. Scarlett looked up at him and smiled like no one else.

"Yes, now come on or we are going to miss the most important meal of the day." She said.

"And we can't miss that can we." John said. Scarlett chuckle a bit.

'It is called the most important for a reason." She said.

They went to the hotel's café and ate a simple breakfast both talking about everything and nothing. It wasn't until half of the meal that he asked her something he needed to get out.

"What will you do, when Punk and I have to face each other?" he asked. Scarlett looked up startle.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I mean, what are you going to do?" he said.

"John, I'm not going to cheat for Phil." She said. "It, the match I don't even think I will be involved and if I am I will be cheering for the one I'm managing hoping both of you don't get too hurt." John smiled.

"Changing the subject, Phil told me of the surprise he had for Kelly." He said.

"Really." Scarlett said. "I know she said, yea because she called Candice and I later in the night screaming of joy." As she was saying this John noticed how her face had lit up. At the same time he wondered if anyone did for her, what she did for everyone else.

As they finished breakfast they left each other for they weren't going to see each other until next Monday Night.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw_

"_Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to Monday Night Raw."_ Cole said. _"Now I have received word that we are going to have a rare match tonight." _

"_What do you mean by rare?"_ King asked.

"_Well how about we let our General Manager inform us of that, she's coming out to the ring right now."_ Cole said.

Stephanie stood in the ring with a mic in her hands. The crowd was cheering and she waited until they settled a bi down.

"As we saw last week, our main event didn't go as well." She said but got a different answer of the crowd.

"Well this week I have decided on a Pick Your Poison Matches between the three contenders." The crowd went wild. "Now I know I have said that the match for the WWE Championship will be Triple Threat. Well it will be but since we know what began the hole fighting I will put managerial contract on the line as well."

"_What?"_ King asked.

"_Shh… King, Stephanie is trying to talk."_ Cole said

"That's right; who ever wins the WWE Championship on the next Pay-Per-View will also get Scarlett's managerial services for a year." The crowd was in shock. "Now make sure you Pick Your Poisons right." She said as she left the ring.

"_Did you hear that Cole, Scarlett's managerial services are also on the line for whom ever wins the WWE title on the next Pay-Per-View?"_ King said.

"_I wonder how Punk is going to take that his sister will also be on the line."_ Cole said.

"_Well besides that I wonder, who are going to be their opponents."_ King said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage_

Punk wasn't taking it too well. He was trying to keep his temper but it he seemed to be pacing the locker room like wild animal in a cage. He would look at Kelly and Scarlett than turn back to his pacing.

"Phil." Scarlett tried.

"What they hell is Stephanie thinking?" he asked no one in particular. "Putting your contract on the line, she does know that if Drew wins he and Mickie are going to treat you like crap. I don't even want to know…" he let it go.

"Phil you're acting like if Drew and his girlfriend are the only ones in that match, John is there, you are. I think Stephanie did it more as an incentive for you to win that match." Scarlett said.

"You seemed okay with this." Punk said. Scarlett shrugged her shoulders.

"I trust you." She said. Punk relaxed a bit at those words.

"Now, who are you picking the poison for?" Kelly asked.

"Drew." Punk said. They began to look at the person they could get for him to fight.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Drew's Locker Room_

Mickie seemed to be pacing.

"Calm yourself Mickie." Drew said getting her into his arms.

"Drew I'm worried we don't know who is picking your poison." She said.

"Well I'm picking Cena's and I already have the opponent for him." Drew said. "Now we can also think about if I win the match we also get Scarlett and you can get her to do anything for you."

Mickie smiled. "That's right I can get her back for all the hits and that slap." She said.

"See." Dew said.

"Who did you choose?" she asked.

"You'll see." He said an Mickie smiled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_John's Locker Room_

John was excited and Evan could tell.

"What are you excited about, the pick your poison or that fact that if you win, Scarlett is going to be your manager for a year?" he asked. John looked at Evan.

"I look that obvious?" he asked.

"Yes." Evan nodded and smiled. "Who are you picking the poison of?"

"Punk and I think I have an opponent for him." John said.

"Who do you think has you?" Evan asked.

"I don't know but I'm ready for whoever it is." John said. "Anyways does it really look that obvious that I'm happy for Stephanie's announcement?" He said.

"Yes, I would suggest not to bring it up with Punk he was fuming I believe in his locker room as I was coming here." Evan said. "I wonder, why you don't make a move on her now, I mean as far as I know she is staying with Candace."

"Evan, I don't want to make it awkward for her." he said.

"So you're going to wait until a match were you have limited chance of winning to actually make a move." Evan said.

"You have no faith." John said.

"It's not that I have no faith, it's just a fact Drew will probably fight so he could do horrible things to her and Punk that is sibling love there, that means that he isn't going to go down so easily. So if you want Scarlett to be your manager this is the only advice I'm giving you 'you better be pinning Punk to the mat' because otherwise you ain't winning her contract." Evan said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Pick Your Poison One _

"_Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to our first Pick Your Poison Match."_ Cole said.

"_Yeah the first one starting is Drew McIntyre."_ King said. _"I wonder what opponent was picked for him." _King said.

"_I don't know King but here he comes with Mickie by his side."_ Cole said.

"_Oh Mickie looks great."_ King said.

"_Remember we are going to see the contender that gave the poison so pay attention to the monitor."_ Cole said.

As Drew and Mickie arrived to the ring. They looked up at the monitor to see the contender. They really thought John would have been the one to pick their poison. They were surprised to see Punk and Scarlett in the monitor.

"Well little sis look who we have to pick the poison for." Punk said smiling.

"That's right, all I can say is I hope the fans enjoy the match." Scarlett said.

"Well I know I will." Punk said. The monitor went black and the music of none other than Sheamus came on.

"_Oh My God, really Drew vs. Sheamus."_ King said.

"_This is going to be an awesome match."_ Cole said.

"_Like Punk said I will be enjoying this match."_ King said.

Drew helped Mickie down the mat and began to see his opponent. Sheamus came in with a serious face. As the two stare down at each other the bell rang. Both of them went into punches with at full force. Sheamus got an upper hand when he grabbed Drew in a supplex. Drew got up and went at Sheamus but he raised his head hitting him. Before he fell Sheamus threw him at one of the post.

But before Sheamus could run Drew raised his legs to hit Sheamus right in the jaw. Mickie clapped from below. Drew got Sheamus and rammed into him throwing him to the ground. Sheamus flipped on him and raised him hitting him right in the ribcage area. He threw him into the ropes and as Drew bounced back Sheamus kicked him right in the ribcage again. Drew dropped to the mat and Mickie began to smack her hands in the ring.

Sheamus went for the pin but Mickie got on top of the mat and the referee saw her and tried to get her down. Sheamus noticed the referee wasn't paying attention and saw Mickie. Sheamus tried to put the referee so he could pay attention but they didn't notice Drew getting up. He got up and as Sheamus turned he pushed him not noticing that Mickie was there. Mickie fell outside the ring.

"_Oh no, Mickie."_ Cole said.

"_She shouldn't have gotten involved." _King said. Drew noticed what he had just done and before he could go to her Sheamus kicked him. Then covered his body for the pin.

1…2…3…the referee counted.

Sheamus won the match even if he did feel bad about hitting Mickie by mistake.

"_Man that match was grueling; I wonder how the other two will be?"_ King said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINEBREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **The chapter is done. I hope you guys like it. Review.**


	13. Flowers Don't Have Poison Part 2

**Punk's Flower **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, Cena;s baby doll and my time is now**_** for their reviews. So this chapter will have the next matches and the days leading to the PPV next chapter. Also because in this I am such a girl wedding planning for Punk and Kelly Woohoo. Not only have that but Cena and Scarlett fluffed. I hope you guys like it.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower **

**Chapter 13: Flower Don't Have Poison Part 2 **

_Punk's Locker_

Punk was stretching his body getting ready for his match. He wondered who his opponent was going to be. Not only that but who was going to pick his opponent.

"Ready for your match, Phil/' Kelly asked him. Punk turned and wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah." They kissed each other long and hard.

"Hey, I'm still here." Scarlett told them. Punk smiled as Kelly blushed.

"Close your eyes." Punk winked at Kelly as he kissed her again. Scarlett couldn't help but smile but she covered her eyes.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Pick Your Poison Two _

CM Punk's music came on with the cheers of the crowd as Punk and Scarlett came out. They were both received with cheers.

"_Well Cole we saw a great match between Drew and Sheamus the poison that Punk picked, I wonder how this match is going to top it."_ King said.

"_A great match Mickie had to be taken out of here in Drew's arms."_ Cole said.

"_She shouldn't have gotten involve."_ King said.

"_We'll see if you say the same thing when Scarlett is involved King."_ Cole said.

"_She won't get hurt, Scarlett can at-least keep herself on check."_ King snapped back. _"Now pay attention."_

Punk was ready in the ring and Scarlett already in the floor. They were both looking at monitor waiting to see who was going to pick Punk's poison. Scarlett was surprised to see John in the monitor but had to smile.

"Well, Punk you decided quite the opponent for Drew and I don't know how to answer that match." John said. "Well, have fun and Scarlett don't get involved." The monitor went blank and Scarlett couldn't help but chuckle.

"_So, who is it?"_ Cole asked. At that time Randy's music came on. The crowd was going wild. Randy was serious and ready for battle.

"_It's Orton; oh this match is going to be brutal."_ King said.

Punk and Orton looked at each other with cold calculation. Orton was the one to go for the grapple first. He grabbed Punk in a supplex right into the mat. Punk got up and they began to go at each other with punches. Orton threw one punch while Punk another. Randy threw Punk into the turnbuckle and ram at him with a spear. Randy backed up to go at him but Punk raised his legs to hit Randy. Randy backed up Punk took the opportunity to jump up the turnbuckle and jump from it hitting Randy with a leg drop. They fell and Punk tried to pin him.

1...2… and Randy kicked out. Punk raised him and ran to kick him in the back. Scarlett was seeing it from the bottom of the ring and was surprised.

Half in the match they fell out of the ring and Randy took it as a sign and threw Punk into the steel steps. Scarlett winced at that. She tried to go to Punk but knew by the look Randy had he would not let her and she remembered John's words. Punk got up and Randy threw him into the ring. As Randy cam in thought Punk went and kicked him out of the ring. Randy felt and hit himself hard in the bottom floor.

Punk was breathing in and out to get his bearing back. Randy came back into the ring and each exchanged blows. Punk kicked him over the head and Randy fell to the floor. But Scarlett and Punk knew it was not going to be enough.

Punk grabbed Randy in the Anaconda Vise hold and Randy screamed. Scarlett began to smack the mat like the fans began to scream _'Tap, Tap.' _Randy fought to get out of the hold and tried to get to the ropes but couldn't. He tapped out.

"_Punk, won."_ King screamed.

"_Oh whatever King."_ Cole said. Scarlett clapped and jumped in victory of her brother. Punk looked at Scarlett and smiled.

"_Wow, it's good to have a manager and I think Punk realizes that this might be his last match without his sister." _King said.

"_I thought you were optimistic, King."_ Cole said. Punk and Scarlett went backstage to get their stuff ready.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

John was getting ready for his match he knew who would pick it anyways. Since Punk choose for Drew, than it meant Drew would pick for him. He had no idea who his opponent was going to be but he was ready for it.

"You know, Punk won his match." Evan told him. John turned to see him.

"I know." John said. "But it doesn't matter I have to win mine and get ready for the PPV fight on Sunday."

"Good luck." Evan said.

John walked out to see Scarlett standing near the food getting something drink. She saw him and smiled.

"Hey, John good luck in your match." She said.

"Thanks." He said. He walked out a bit happier about everything.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Pick Your Poison Three _

"_Ladies and Gentleman we have arrived to our main event of the night and it's the third Pick Your Poison match."_ Cole said.

"_That's right, Punk picked the poison for Drew and Cena picked it for Punk." _King said. _"That means that Drew will pick the poison for Cena and since they have bad blood there I can imagine the opponent Drew will pick."_

"_Well let's hope Cena wins this match."_ Cole said.

John came out to the cheers of the crowd. He went into the ring and looked at the monitor waiting for Drew to appear. It didn't take that long.

"Alright, Punk got an opponent for me that hurt my girl. Cena I have an opponent for you that should bring memories." Drew said. With that the monitor went blank. Wade Barrett's music came on and John's eyes went into slits.

"_Uh-oh this match sure brings Cena memories."_ Cole said.

"_If Drew wanted to get at Cena's head he picked the right opponent."_ King said.

Wade got into the ring and Jon didn't hesitate once the bell rang to go at Barrett with punches and kicks. Wade tried to block and was able to grab John and throw him into turnbuckle. Wade hit him in the torso getting him weaker or trying to get John weaker. Wade had to back away once the ref started to count.

That didn't stop the match from being brutal after that Wade threw Cena down and made him hit the announcers table. John got more into beat when Wade tried to throw him toward the steps but John reversed by turning and flipped around to throw Wade into the stairs instead.

John backed away and ran toward Wade with his leg raised kicking him more into the steps. John climbed in and climbed out to get Wade inside the ring. John got in and climbed to the top rope using a leg-drop against Wade. It hit him square on.

John went and did the Five-Knuckle-Shuffle to the cheers of the crowd. Wade began to get up and before he could get any more into shape. John got him up into his shoulders and ready for an Attitude Adjustment and Wade landed in the mat. John went to pin him.

1…2…3…

"_The Champ, won."_ King said.

"_What a way of ending Raw, Ladies and Gentleman will see if The Champs is able to defy the in odds." _

"_Not only that but things just heated up for the biggest party of the summer."_ King said.

"_Well good-night everyone and see you on Sunday."_ Cole said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage_

Everyone was buzzing with expectations the matches for this year's Summerslam were great. They were getting ready for the most difficult week of their lives. John came and was congratulated for the win of tonight. John smiled and then saw Scarlett standing there with Punk and Kelly. He had to win he really had to win that match not only to keep his championship but to have Scarlett by his side as well. Maybe Evan was right and instead of going the nice way of hitting on her, he was going to wait after the match. Hey New Year's may be in January but not in the calendar that was on Summerslam. So he could wait New Year new hopes.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later In The Week _

While Punk was training for his match on Sunday, Kelly, Candice and Scarlett were currently in Punk's home gushing over wedding details. It had been decided that Candice would be the Maid of Honor while Scarlett had to be the other Bridesmaid.

"What are going to be the colors?" Candice asked.

"I'm thinking of pink and Phil already said, yes to the color." Kelly said.

"Pale or Fluorescent Pink?" Scarlett asked.

"Pale, yeah pale so the dresses will be that color too." Kelly told them.

"His tie is going to be pale pink, good." Candice said. At that time Punk came to see the dining table filled with girl magazines and woman arguing over dresses. He never thought he would see that.

He walked over to kiss Kelly's forehead and see, what was going on.

"Did you girls get anything done?" he asked.

"Yes, we decided on dresses and the color." Kelly told him.

"You told me pink right." He said.

"Pale Pink." Kelly told him.

All day he was filled with preparations of his wedding and for some reason he couldn't be happier of that.

**$LINE BREAK , LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_John's Home _

John was sitting next to no one actually. He had just come from training and he wanted to get something in his system and maybe watch some sports. But something stopped him. He grabbed the phone and called a known number.

"Hello." The voice on the other side made him smile.

"Hey, Scarlett how you doing?" he asked.

"Great, I'm actually done helping Kelly and Phil." Scarlett told him.

"Really, wedding plans." John said.

"Yeah, it was so cool." She said. "I like seeing Phil and Kelly so happy." Scarlett told him.

"That's great getting ready for Sunday as well." John said.

"Yeah, I can't come into the match until it ends and Mickie is barred from ringside or getting involved."

"I heard that, nervous."

"I don't know how to feel actually." Scarlett said.

"Well everything is going to be fine." John said.

As they said their goodbyes all the people involved in the match seemed to have their heads in the game. Maybe for different reason but all focus on the championship on the line.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Next chapter is the PPV. Oh and before I forget I will be posting a new story sometimes when I have the chance and the main star will be Evan Bourne and I making two OC's and one will be a guy so keep on the lookout for that story it.s going to be called Fire and Brimstone. Review. **


	14. Who Got The Flower?

**Punk's Flower**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, Viper Cena Fan, Cena's baby doll and my time is now **_**for their reviews and also for you guys reading. We are in the PPV match and I hope you guys like it.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower **

**Chapter 14: Who Got The Flower? **

_Summerslam Backstage_

The entire arena was buzzing. Not only that but also backstage. All the matches had been great and they had new champions. But three in particular were waiting for one match that would certainly change the course of their lives or career's. All three were concentrated and ready for their match.

In Drew's locker-room he was unhappy that his girlfriend had been banned from pretty much the arena. But he was going to do this for her. He had too. He concentrated as he tied his boots.

In Punk's locker room it was more complicated than that. Scarlett looked at her brother and smiled but inside she knew, she knew what was at stake and whatever the outcome she had to hold her face high.

"I'm going to win this Scarlett." Punk told her. She got up and hugged him.

"I know, please be careful and have fun." She said. "That is all I ask." Punk hugged her back. He was going to win.

In John's locker-room he was nervous but in his mind he was at peace. He was ready for this match.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Title Match_

"_Ladies and Gentleman we are ready for our last match of tonight."_ Cole said.

"_That's right Cole and we are going to the extreme for this."_ King said.

"_That's right King, for the past week after all the fights and the poison matches it is time to put up or shut up for these three superstars."_ Cole said.

"_Not only that Cole but the things at stake in one point the WWE Championship and the contract for a Diva's managerial services for a year." _

"_Who do you think is going to win this one King?" _

"_I say the fans because this is going to be a great match."_ King said.

The first one to come out was Drew to the boos of the crowd. As he walked down the ring he got ready to get the gold. The second was Punk and he was received with cheers and some boos.

"_How do you think feels about this match?"_ Cole asked.

"_Punk must feel the pressure I mean out of everyone he has more at stake here his sister's contract is at stake."_ King said.

Punk and Drew glared at each other knowing the things at stake. Their third opponent came out. John saw both opponents and he in the mix of reactions couldn't help but smile. He was truly getting here. John went in the ring and gave the title to the ref as he showed it around the arena.

"_What is going through this opponents heads right now King?"_ Cole said.

"_All I can say it better be the WWE Championship."_ King said.

The bell rang and Punk and Cena went after Drew at the same time. They got him out of the ring and looked at each other. Punk went punches and kicks toward John that Punk cornered John into the post and continue to kick him. Punk backed up and was about to ram back into John but he used his shoulders to throw him down. Drew got into the mat but John went and rammed into him throwing him out of the ring. Punk took the moment of advantage and rolled John into a pin.

1…2… John kicked out.

"_That was a close call."_ King said.

John punched Punk and threw him out of the ring. That's when Drew took advantage and grabbed Punk smacking him into the announcers table. John took a bit of a challenge and threw himself out of the ring cross body onto shocked the fans knowing John didn't do those kinds of things. All three were on the floor as John got up and went to grab a chair. He didn't know, who he was going to hit. It was just either one who ever got up first would get hit.

Too bad the first one to get up was Punk and John just swung the chair into Punks head. Drew got up and grabbed John throwing him into the stairs. Drew looked at Punk and stood him up to throw him into the mat. Drew Threw Punk in but before he could get in John got up and swung the chair into Drew's back. Drew twisted up with his back in pain just to have John swing the chair again but this time to his stomach. John than threw the chair down and speared Drew down and began to punch him. Drew was able to kick him off just to see Punk flying down onto him which was actually directed to both of them. Punk went at John and they were fighting back and forth until Punk threw John into the barrier and socked him a couple of times.

Drew got up and threw Punk into the stairs. He went to see under the ring and grabbed a kendo stick hitting both John and Punk at the same time. It seemed they were really going for the damage against each other. John was able to grab the stick in one of the hits while Punk kicked Drew behind the leg. Drew bended down and both John and Punk worked together getting the steel steps and grabbing Drew into a double supplex. Everyone could hear the crunch of how that went.

John and Punk looked at each other before they began to hit each other again. But this time John still had the kendo stick and his Punk in the stomach. Punk backed away and got into the ring and as John was climbing in, Punk and kicked him down right onto the other steel steps.

"_Vintage, Punk look at the brutality."_ Cole said.

"_This is what is all about Cole."_ King said.

John fell from the steps and fell close to the mat. He began to look down and found an old reliable weapon he hadn't used in years. The brass knuckles still had the word life logo on them. John put them on and got up slowly. He saw in the mat as both Drew and Punk were going at it with everything. That was until Drew wrapped Punk in the ropes and grabbed the kendo stick hitting CM Punk with everything leaving nasty marks.

John got up right behind Punk and before Drew could notice he socked him right in the jaw with the brass knuckles.

"_Oh that punch must have taken Drew out."_ King said. Just when they thought John might capitalize Punk kicked him like a mule with the back of his leg throwing John into the floor. Punk began to work on getting out of the ropes he had been trapped in.

He got off and he didn't see John getting up. But he saw Drew; he got Drew up his shoulders and did the GTS on him. He was about to pin when he was turned around and lifted into someone's shoulders. John did the Attitude Adjustment the crowd was going wild. John went to pin Punk.

1…2…and Punk kicked out. John stood up and he was looking at the sky wondering, what the heck it would take. Drew came but he forgot that John still had the brass knuckles and as he came closer John noticed that he louz-press him into the ground and began to beat him senseless. That he began to break skin.

Punk had gone down and grabbed a bag that look really close to one that Mick Foley owned. He opened it and in the ground he began to throw the tacks in. John saw Punk's intent and once Drew was bleeding and John was sure he was not going to be getting up any time soon. Punk saw John and they began to hit each other back and forth knowing that one of them was going to fall into the tacks.

"_Oh look at the brutality."_ Cole said.

Drew they didn't know how but got up. John moved toward him and grabbed him up his shoulders. The crowd was wild John did the Attitude Adjustment outside the ring where some of the tacks had been dropped. Drew was in pain getting some tacks embedded in his back. John moved to get Punk grabbing him up the shoulders and did a GTS on him. When John hit the floor he was met by a back full of tacks embedded in his back. Punk tried to pin.

1…John kicked out because the pain from the tacks wasn't going to be for nothing. John began to stand up and Punk was climbing to the top rope. Seeing John almost right where he wanted Punk jumped off the turnbuckle. He didn't expect that John was waiting for him and caught him. Drew got up into the ropes and John used Punk's body t slam into him. Drew fell and John put Punk up his back. Punk tried to kicked out but John did a second Attitude Adjustment. Punk fell into the tacks. Punk got up but John was ready and did a face buster but he fell into the part of the mat with no more tacks.

John turned him over and raised his legs into a pin.

1…2….3…. the match was over.

"_John kept his tile."_ Cole said.

"_The Champ is still here."_ King said. _"But now he has something extra with him." _

On the ramp Scarlett was coming down and she was worried for her brother but at the same time knew what her new duty was as well. She got into the ring and raised John's hand in victory but she kept looking at Punk. John grabbed her shoulder and with his chin pointed to Punk. Scarlett smiled and bent down to check on her brother. The EMT's to help Punk and Drew backstage. Punk just looked at Scarlett and she kissed his cheek.

Scarlett looked back at John and smiled. She grabbed his arm and raised it to the cheers of the crowd. John had too smile, now he had her for a year and hopefully more.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later that Night_

Scarlett was in the room with Punk who was with Kelly fixing his injuries. This was pretty much Punk's last time to be with Scarlett because since she was John's manager she also had to travel with him to the shows and other things he needed to do.

"I can't believe I lost." Punk said.

"Hey, you guys had a great match and pretty brutal." Scarlett told Punk. Kelly turned to see Scarlett.

"How do you feel about having to travel with John now?" she asked.

"To tell you the truth I fell kind of better knowing I won't be used badly considering that Drew would probably have gotten me back for the slap I gave Mickie." Scarlett said.

"I guess that is a good way of looking at it." Punk said.

"You're not mad about it are you?" Scarlett asked.

"No and Yes, I'm mad because I didn't win but at the same time not really your right you've could have gotten a worst one." Punk said. "So good luck, in your new way of living. Punk hugged her tight for he knew she had to go to sleep. Scarlett hugged Kelly too before she left.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

John was coming back from the lobby and as he came up, he saw Scarlett coming out of Punk's room. He walked behind her to surprise her.

"Saying bye to your brother?" he said. Scarlett jumped and turns to look at John.

"Yeah and to check on him." Scarlett said.

"He's scare I will have you now…" he said before correcting himself. "You know as my manager."

"I think you're the lesser of two evils to him." Scarlett admitted and John had too smile. He felt things were going to change.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Oh and for those of you interested I have a new story posted called Fire and Brimstone. Anyway I hope you guys like this story and review.**


	15. Blooming Flower

**Punk's Flower**

_Note:_ ** First of all I would like to say that my muse is up and running coming with juice for this story and coming up with new ones that should be up soon. The first one and it's already up is called **_**Fire and Brimstone(OC'S, Evan and Kane),**_** the other two that will be up soon are called **_**Powerful Emotions(OC'S, Undertaker and Kane) **_**and **_**Chasing A Country Girl(OC, Mickie James and John Cena). **_**Anyways**__**I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, Cena's baby doll, my time is now and Viper Cena Fan **_**for their reviews. So this will be the beginning of John and Scarlett being together and fluff. Now before I forget only because Drew didn't win the championship and he and Mickie didn't get what they wanted doesn't mean that they will stop. Also wedding plans anyone.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower **

**Chapter 15: A Blooming Flower **

_Monday Night Raw _

"_Ladies and Gentleman welcome to another exciting episode of Monday Night Raw."_ Cole said. _"And King we have come from an explosive Summer-slam PPV and things have been shaken." _

"_That's right Cole, Cena is still the WWE Champion but this time he also got Scarlett as his manager for a year."_ King said.

"_That's right and it will be put to the test tonight when the Champ faces of against a hungry Miz in tonight's main event."_ Cole said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage _

Scarlett and John had arrived together to the arena, it seemed normal to them. John was excited for his first match with Scarlett by his side. It was a weird feeling. The first thing that happened once they were inside was Kelly coming in-front of them and taking Scarlett's hands.

"Scarlett is good to see you and you need to come with me." Kelly said excited. Scarlett looked at John and smiled.

"I'll see you in the locker room." Scarlett said as she left with Kelly. John couldn't help but chuckle at that. He walked to the locker room to see Evan standing there with a smile on his lips.

"What?" John asked.

"I can't believe you have that goofy smile." Evan told him. John couldn't help smile more at the comment.

"You have a match against Dolph good luck with that." John said.

"Thanks, good luck with your match against the Miz." Evan said.

"Thanks." John said as Evan left.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Punk's Locker Room_

Kelly pushed Scarlett inside the room and Candice was there. Scarlett was surprised.

"Where's Phil?" she asked.

"I had to kick him out to get something's from catering." Candace answered.

"What happened?" Scarlett asked.

"Nothing, but we're talking wedding and I go the perfect place and I was wondering I asked Punk but I'm wondering if you'll like it." Kelly said. "Considering we can't talk to you guy's mom all the time."

"Oh, okay." They showed her a picture of this grand ball room and Scarlett fell in love with it. It had pillars and it was big enough for the tables and everything they needed.

"I love it, Kelly." Scarlett told her. The three smiled at each other.

"Good, now changing the subject how do you feel about being Cena's manager?" Candice asked. Scarlett was not surprised by the question a lot of people were going to wonder about it.

"It has been exhausting I didn't know, John had to do so much." Scarlett said. "But it was fun too."

"Nice, good luck in his match." Kelly said.

"Thanks." She said.

The door opened and Punk came in with some drinks. Punk saw Scarlett and couldn't help but smile. Scarlett smiled back and went to hug him tight.

"I've missed you." She said. Punk patted her head.

"So have I." Punk told her. She let him go and went to the door.

"Well I have to go see you later." She said.

"Thanks, good luck." Scarlett nodded and closed the door behind her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_John's Locker-room_

John was currently putting on his shirt when Scarlett came in. she saw him and breathe in.

"You see, Punk yet?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm going to go get ready for the match." She told him. She went to the bathroom and began to change. John sat on the bench mentally preparing himself for the match.

When she came out John was surprised. She was wearing his colors to the ring some dark blue jeans with boots and the green Cena t-shirt on.

"That looks really nice." He said. Scarlett smiled.

"I taught it would be good for me to get people to know I am your manager and not my brothers. This should be convincing." She said spinning.

"Yeah, yeah it will." He said. He didn't want to say that he wanted to kiss her at that moment. He got up and grabbed his Title.

"We look ready." He said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Monday Night Raw: Main Event**

"_Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to tonight's main event."_ Cole said. _"And King do we have one heck of a match." _

"_That we do and the beginning of Scarlett being in Cena's corner." _King said.

"_Is that all you can think about King?"_ Cole asked.

"_Yes, but the match is promising with Cena probably taking The Miz down a peg or two."_ King said.

"_In your dreams."_ Cole said. The Miz came out first with the boos of the crowd. He got to the ring and waited for his opponent.

John's music came on and the crowd went wild. John came out with Scarlett by his side.

"_See, Scarlett is already wearing Cena's t-shirt."_ King said.

John and The Miz glared at each other and Scarlett was in the bottom waiting for the bell to ring. The bell rang and they went at each other. Miz kicked John behind the knees and did it a couple of times before John went down. Miz grabbed John's head in a submission stepping on his calf. John tried to grab at something. Scarlett smacked the ring. As John got out of the hold the Miz let him go but ran to the ropes and ran to hit John in the back.

John cringed as the kick passed and he got up. Miz tried again but John used his shoulder and smacked the Miz with it. The Miz fell and John caught his breath. John raised him moved in the ropes and flipped him getting the Miz to hit the mat. He tried to pin.

1...The Miz kicked out. John raised him and before he tried to supplex the Miz reversed and supplexed John into the mat. The Miz began to stomp on him. John groans before the Miz tried to pin him.

1…John kicked out. He got up and threw the Miz into the turnbuckle. John went to punch the Miz for quite some time. Until the ref moved him out of the way. John went to throw the Miz into the other turnbuckle but the Miz reversed sending John into the turnbuckle instead. The Miz moved and tried to come and spear but John moved out of the turnbuckle and the Miz smacked his shoulder into the post.

John waited as the Miz got out and grabbed him into an Attitude Adjustment. The Miz fell into the mat and John moved to cover him.

1…2…3… the bell rang and John smiled in victory. Scarlett got inside the ring with the WWE Championship in her hands. She gave it to John and raised his hand in victory.

"_Isn't that great Cole?"_ King said.

"_It doesn't matter King."_ Cole replied.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hotel Room_

Later that night as Scarlett got ready she couldn't help but feel happy about the night's events.

"I'm so happy you won that match." She told him as John lay in his bed. They shared a room and had two different beds to stay on.

"Ready for the whole week?" he asked.

"No but I'll be ready." She said as she lay down.

"Good night, Scarlett." He said.

"Good night, don't let the bed bugs bite." She said making him chuckle.

"They better not." He replied making her laugh. They fell into an easy slumber.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_During The Week_

The entire week they were busy. Scarlett had to follow John to interviews, fan signings, photo-shots the works. On Friday they had to do a photo-shot for WWE Magazine. She was waiting for the whole thing to be done when Bryan one of the photographers called to her.

"Scarlett you need to change, we need you in the photo-shot with John." He told her.

"Really?" she asked. He shook his head _'Yes'_ she moved to the dressing room to change into the outfit they had provided. When she came John was shocked, she was wearing this killer black dress with silver pike heels. Her hair had been dolled up and her make-up natural. She walked over to him in his jean shorts and his hat.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Very pretty." He told her.

The photo was with him serious ready to fight with her outside sitting on a directors chairs with her legs crossed seeming as she was managing him from there. They really wanted to work of the angle with them together. The picture they took last was of him dressed with the soldier print pants and green shirt and him holding both the WWE Championship and her by the waist.

Once they were done John had to smile, he really liked the last picture. It made her more feminine from the one she took with Punk in her boy attire in the ring. They began to ask questions and they were answer truthfully.

**$LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this chapter, I know it wasn't as fluffy but John is trying to take it slow. Review.**


	16. Soldier Woes and Wedding Bliss

**Punk's Flower **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, my time is now, Viper Cena Fan and Cena's baby doll**_** for their reviews. Well there is going to be a time-skip and that means fluff and wedding anyone. Also something that you guys have been asking for is going to happen. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower **

**Chapter 16: Soldier Woes and Wedding Bliss **

_Five Months Later _

It was finally time for Punk's and Kelly's most important day both parties were nervous for this would be the beginning of their new life together. They wouldn't have a honeymoon but they would treat their traveling like one as well.

Punk was in the room provided in the church to get ready. The guys were there with Evan dressed in his man of honor suit Kofi standing right there with him.

"Hey man ready to be married?" Kofi asked.

"Yes." He said.

"Well we need to finish getting ready." Evan said.

In the girls room the girls were helping Kelly get ready. Many of the Divas were in the back though helping her Kelly get ready besides her bridesmaids. Kelly's dress was beautiful white strapless with a belt of diamonds under the bust it hugged her curves and before starting her knees it fluttered down. Her hair was in a side pony-tail curled with a little hat that had a pale rose on it and veil coming down. Her make-up was light and she wore two diamond earrings.

"Oh my god, this is it." Kelly said.

"Yeah, not getting cold feet are you?" Candice said. Kelly smiled brightly looking at both Candice and Scarlett.

"No, I want this can you believe it in a few minutes I will be Mrs. Brooks." She said. Scarlett grabbed the pale rose roses and gave them to Kelly.

"Yeah, you will soon be Phil's and belong to our family." She said, Kelly could almost feel the tears in her eyes.

"Let's go." Candice said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Wedding _

Punk was right there in the altar with the man and the woman standing by his sides. He gave a glace toward his sister and she just smiled at him. He had a lot to thank her for maybe even getting him here. If it hadn't been for her he would still be pinning for someone that didn't care for him.

The music came on filling the room and all the people turning their heads to the source. Punk was looking at the woman that was to be his bride to be. Kelly looked toward Punk she was so excited that even with her father holding her she moved a bit faster to get there. They reached Punk and her Father gave her hand to him.

"Take care of her." Kelly's Dad told Punk. He nodded.

"Ready." He whispered as they turned to the priest.

"Always." She whispered.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Phil Brooks and Kelly Blank in Holy Matrimony…" the priest said. The ceremony went on and Scarlett couldn't help the smile that came to her. She looked at the crowd to her parents and then she saw John sitting there smiling at her. She smiled back, they had become such good friends and they kissed again on New Year's which still had her blushing. She didn't know why but she felt right with him and the feelings she thought she had, had become much stronger. She paid attention back to the ceremony when she noticed Evan giving the rings.

"I Phil Brooks take you Kelly as my lawful wedded wife, to protect, respect and love in sickness and in health, in poverty and wealth till death do us part." He said and slid the ring on her finger. Kelly grabbed the ring.

"I Kelly Blank take you Phil as my lawful wedded husband to protect, respect and love in sickness and in health, in poverty and wealth till death do us part." She slid the ring in.

"Now by the power invested in me and the church I pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The priest said and Phil took no moment to kiss Kelly to the cheers of the crowd.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Wedding Reception_

The wedding was in full swing after the Father & Daughter Dance and the First Dance of the couple. Punk and Kelly couldn't help embrace themselves smiling. The people invited were dancing and smiling. They had to stop so Kelly could throw the flowers.

Candice got Scarlett and pushed her with her and the other girls to try and get the bouquet. Scarlett couldn't stop smiling but she was nervous. When Kelly threw the flowers she just raised her hand hoping to not getting beat up by the girls trying to get it. She felt something in her hand and she just grasped it. She looked at her hands and was shocked. Candice smiled.

"You got it." Candice said.

In the seats around the tables Evan hit John lightly on the shoulder as he was drinking.

"Scarlett got the bouquet." John stopped drinking and looked at the place. He saw Scarlett holding the bouquet blushing with the bouquet in her hands. He couldn't help but smile though.

"Your taking you mighty time someone is going to come and sweep her off her feet." Evan told him.

"She isn't seeing anyone." John said.

"Yet." Evan said. He didn't want to tell John that he had just seen someone he might not like or that particular person was moving toward the woman he wanted. John turned and saw Luke moving toward Scarlett he was about to get up but Luke already had Scarlett dancing.

Scarlett was happy to see Luke. They were dancing salsa and they couldn't help but smile at each other so many things had change for both of them.

"I can't believe you won the bouquet, my wife was hoping her sister would win it." Scarlett smiled as she saw Luke's wife Ivy looking there way with a smile.

"I can't believe it either." She said. The song change into a slow dance and Luke moved away from her and as she was going to go sit down. Someone grabbed her, she was going to talk smack but she saw that it was John.

"Hey John." She said.

"Scarlett." He said. John saw Luke grabbing a beautiful woman in his arms. Scarlett noticed John's gaze and smiled.

"Aren't they a cute couple?' she asked. John looked at her.

"Yeah I suppose." He said.

"I think their perfect Luke and Ivy got married two months ago." She said and John couldn't help the smile coming to his lips. It got even wider when Scarlett laid her head on his shoulder.

The rest of the night was perfect for all of them.

_Later that Night _

John was driving a very happy Scarlett to her home it was practically the next day.

"I'm so happy, John, I can't believe Phil is married." She was brimming with joy and John couldn't help but be happy because of that. He grabbed her knee.

"I know your happy you wouldn't stop hugging both of them before they left." He said.

"Oh I so wanted to cry in joy." She told him. They arrived to the apartment complex she lived in.

"We're here." He told her as he parked.

"Do you want to come in and crash in my couch?" She asked.

"Sure."

They went in both tired and a bit of high of wine but not drunk they were still sober as the elevator went up John wrapped his hand on her hand taking Scarlett by surprise and making her blush. He couldn't help but make fun of it though because it was kind of cute. But he would never admit to thinking that.

"Are you blushing?" he asked and the blush got redder.

"No." Scarlett replied and John grabbed her chin so he could tilt her head. He saw her blush and couldn't help but get cocky. He got close and the color got even darker.

"I make you nervous." He said getting closer.

"No." she whispered. His nose slid up her neck making her gasp. He got real close to her ear and whispered.

"I like making you nervous, Scarlett." He said.

"Why?" she asked but she knew the answer. He wrapped his arm around the waist.

"You're driving me crazy." He said and at that moment their lips touched and just like New Years and the first time they kissed it was electrifying sending soft and strong shot up their bodies. John with his other hand that wasn't in her waist was lost in her hair. Scarlett wrapped her hands around his next as he took them outside the elevator. He stopped kissing her and moved to her neck.

"My room is the last in hall." She whispered with the little bit last of brain cells she got at the moment. John moved with her and when they arrived John took out her key and opened the door. He carried her in and kicked the door close flicking the lock to be safe. He laid her on the sofa and they proceeded to have a long make-out session taking the frustration from the months building up in that moment.

When they were done kissing and were catching their breath, John looked at her touching her cheeks. "I've been dying to do for a very long time." He admitted.

"Me too." She replied and John smiled. She wrapped her hands on his neck and his whispered on his ear. "Oh and John you've been making me crazy to."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Monday Night Raw _

"_Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to another exciting episode of Monday Night Raw and King we are only one week away from the count-down to Wrestle-mania and it begins with the Royal Rumble."_ Cole said.

"_That's right and the spots for the Rumble are being filled but not as much as the match for the WWE Championship." _King said.

"_That's right and with Del Rio defending the WWE Championship against the former Champ John Cena. _Cole said. _"You have to wonder if this contract signing will be peaceful and what it will say for the match one week from tonight."_

"_Well the contract signing for the Championship will tonight so we'll see how it goes."_ King said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_John's Locker Room_

Scarlett was getting ready with John to go out there tonight. John was nervous though.

"Scarlett you sure you want to go out there tonight, I don't want you to get hurt." He told her. When he lost the tittle Scarlett had been hit as well by Ricardo Rodriguez.

"John I can take Ricardo Rodriguez anytime." She said. John wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her to him. It had been establish since yesterday in the morning that they were a couple. They still hadn't told Punk but they wanted to take it slow. But they would tell him soon. Scarlett had made that very clear.

"I know, you know I feel bad that I got you and haven't woe you at all." He said. Scarlett kissed him in the cheek.

"Really and all those outings to the park, fair and those little places you took me?" she said and John smiled.

"Since when have you know?" he asked because over the course of yesterday and today she would tell him things that he was sure she wasn't supposed to know like all the little dates he took her on. She got this thoughtful look.

"Since I heard Evan telling you that you were taking your sweet time." She said. "I just figure you'd tell me when you were ready."

"That is very tricky." He told her.

"I know but it was worth it." They got ready for the contract signing and were both very content.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Contract Signing _

"_It's time for the contract to be signing for this year's Royal Rumble."_ Cole said.

In the ring Stephanie stood with the tables and chairs ready for the contract to be signed by the contenders.

The first one to come out was Alberto Del Rio in his spiffy car.

"_Cole that is such a nice care, too bad it belongs to such a jerk."_ King said.

"_King, Del Rio is from aristocracy of course he is going to have such a car."_ Cole said. Del Rio was in the ring with his announcer standing obediently by his side sitting down on the table looking angry he put the WWE Championship on the table. When John's music hit everyone was getting ready just in-case there was a fight. John and Scarlett came out together. John helped Scarlett into the ring he sat down and Stephanie began to talk.

"Alright this is the contract for the match on the Royal Rumble match in one week." Stephanie said.

Alberto Del Rio signed the contract first before throwing it a John. John was about to hit him but Scarlett laid a hand on his shoulder. He calmed down and signed the contract leaving it there. Del Rio grabbed the mic and glared at John.

"Cena, I will beat you to keep my Championship and if I have to go throw your girlfriend…" John threw the punch right in his mouth. They began to go at it throwing the table to the side. Stephanie had gotten out of there just in time. Ricardo was about hit John but Scarlett moved faster hitting him in the middle parts making go to the ground.

"_Yeah, go Scarlett."_ King said.

"_She just hit him in the soft part."_ Cole said.

"_So."_ King responded. John and Del Rio kept going after each other until Del Rio got out and walked backstage. Ricardo got the WWE Championship and ran with his boss. John and Scarlett stood together in the ring to the surprise of many and to the happiness of others.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it and Review.**


	17. Telling the Flower's Brother

**Punk's Flower **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**therealchamps, my time is now and Cena's baby doll**_** for their reviews. So in this chapter Punk is going to find out and the match in the Royal Rumble.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't anything from the WWE. I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower**

**Chapter 17: Telling The Flower's Brother **

_Monday Night Raw _

It was another Monday Night and both John and Scarlett were nervous. This was the last Monday before the Royal Rumble and John had a tag team match with Punk against Del Rio and Dolph Ziggler. But it was also something important. They had decided that it was time that Punk knew about their relationship. Being sneaky and only Evan knowing was not making them feel that much better.

"You know I don't think he would react badly." John told her. Scarlett was fixing her hair in a pony-tail as John saw her in the mirror.

"I don't know, I mean he might think wrong." Scarlett said.

"I guess, so ready for this match?" he asked her.

"I don't know are you ready?" she asked.

"I'm pumped only this match and then the championship." John said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Punk's Locker-Room _

CM Punk sat on his locker room and he was thinking on how Scarlett was avoiding him for some reason. He felt a soft weight on his leg and smiled when he saw his wife. She pecked him slightly on lips.

"Is something wrong?" Kelly asked.

"No, well I don't really know Scarlett has been acting weird." He said. Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you mean she seems happy to me?" Kelly said.

"I don't know she's acting like the way she acted before I found out she was going out with Luke." CM Punk said. Kelly looked at Punk in surprise.

"Would you be angry if she is going out with someone?" Kelly asked. Punk shook his head.

"I think it would depends." He said. "Secretly though I've been wishing it was Cena though." Those words shocked Kelly to the core.

"You want Scarlett to date John Cena." Kelly said.

"Well not John Cena but someone like him the guy is good and I wouldn't have to worry about breaking his face for hurting my sister." Punk said.

"Knowing Scarlett she will probably tell you when she's ready." Kelly said. Punk bent down to kiss her as he out for his match.

"I guess that is all I can ask, oh and don't tell her about Cena if it's nothing I don't want her getting ideas." Punk said.

"Don't worry." Kelly said. Punk moved to the door and left to his match.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match_

"_King, what do you think about this match?"_ Cole asked.

"_I say the match is going to be a great to see, how Sunday will be like."_ King said.

"_Maybe but many things can happen."_ Cole said. The first to come out was CM Punk and he was ready for the fight. He got inside the ring and waited in the ropes for John and Scarlett. The music came and the crowd was wild as the two came out. When they arrived to the ring Scarlett smiled at Punk and he smiled back.

"_Alright, brother and sister are back together."_ King said. John helped Scarlett get down in the ring. Dolph Ziggler came out with Vickie Guerrero right behind him.

"_Vickie looks fabulous."_ Cole said.

"_Right."_ King said rolling his eyes. As Dolph went in Vickie glared at Scarlett. Then Alberto Del Rio came out.

When the tag-teams were in the ring they glared at each other for a while. Punk was going to start and he was going after the Dolph Ziggler. Punk didn't hesitate to start kicking Dolph hard in the legs and a few jabs in the body. Dolph was able to recover and threw Punk into the turnbuckle. Punk hit his back hard and he was able to hear Scarlett and the crowd cheering him on. Dolph took some advantage of the bruising that Punk had and supplex him into the mat. He went for the pin early.

1... and Punk kicked out.

"_That was close."_ King said. Dolph got angry and grabbed Punk by the hair and start to hit him in the face. The ref got him off Punk and before any more damage could be done. Dolph got off him and waited a few minutes before he went to hit Punk. But he notice and kicked at him, Dolph backed away and went to tag in Alberto Del Rio. Before Punk could reach John, Del Rio got to him and threw him into the mat. He began to kick at him and hurt him.

Scarlett was looking on with wide eyes. _'Come on Punk.'_ She said in her mind while hitting the mat. Punk was thrown into another turnbuckle and before Del Rio was able to capitalize Punk raised his legs and hit Del Rio on the chest. Punk got up the ropes and slammed into Del Rio. Punk walked and tagged John in.

John went after Del Rio with everything. He got on top of him and started to punch him. John got up quickly and sat Del Rio down. He ran into the ropes from their side and flipped over Dell Rio making him hit the mat.

That's when things got testy Ricardo tried to get in but got in his way. He was going to push her but she kicked him in his soft spot. He fell down to the floor and just as Vickie was coming for her; Scarlett did the louz-press and started punching her out.

CM Punk saw how Dolph was going for Scarlett and speared him through the ropes.

"_It was turned into a melee."_ King said.

John waited for Del Rio to stand, he did and he got him on top of his shoulders for the Attitude Adjustment. Del Rio dropped and John pinned.

1…2…3… the ref counted and the bell was rung. Punk and Scarlett got inside the ring and celebrated the win. Del Rio, Dolph and their managers got out with sneers in their lips and scornfulness in their eyes.

"_Is this going to be the thing we are going to see on Sunday?"_ Cole asked.

"_If it is we are going to have a new Champion." _King said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later that Night _

After the show John and Scarlett were happy and were currently going to the small bar they had invited Kelly and Punk to. They were both nervous but they could still breathe easily.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" she asked.

"Ready, how do you think he is going to react?" he asked.

"I don't know, but the place is small so fighting wouldn't be a good thing to do." She teased making John smiled.

When they arrived they saw Kelly and Punk already sitting in on of the booths. John squeezed Scarlett's hand tightly before letting go.

"This is it." he said and they walked to the table. The first one to see them was Kelly she smiled at them.

"Hey, guys come on and sit to celebrate." She said. John let Scarlett sit down first before he did. They ordered their drinks and waited a bit before they began to speak.

"Punk we need to talk to you." John said. CM Punk looked at them and for some reason the memory of the talk he had with Kelly was coming to mind.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Scarlett and I; are a couple and we wanted to tell you so you won't hear it out of someone else." Punk looked at John and was shocked before he looked at Scarlett.

"Is that true?" he asked.

"Yes." She said. He was about to argue but felt a small jab from his wife. He looked at her and she smiled. He rolled his eyes.

"I guess it's alright." Punk said. "But you hurt her John, I see any pain in her eyes and I will beat you to a pulp."

"Hey it's fair." John said.

"So let's eat and have fun." Punk said and looked at Scarlett and smiled. "I mean, what I say Scar." He said and felt relief when he saw her smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Royal Rumble _

"_Welcome Ladies and Gentleman to the countdown toward Wrestle-Mania and it starts tonight with the Royal Rumble."_ Cole said.

"_That's right with 30-man in the ring and one winner who will get a chance to headline Wrestle-Mania with a chance for the Championship."_ King said.

"_But the Royal Rumble is not the only thing exciting both the World Heavy-Weight and the WWE Championships are in the line tonight."_ Cole said. _"The winner will also like to see this." _

"_I wish all the competitors good-luck."_ King said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage_

"Ready for your match tonight?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes." John said rapping his arms around her. She smiled and breathes in and out slowly.

"I'm nervous." She told him. John snuggles into her neck making her giggle.

"How can you be nervous?" he asked, Scarlett shrugged.

"I don't know." She said. Scarlett looked at him through the mirror. "John?" she said seriously. John looked in the mirror and saw the serious gaze.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I want you to promise me something." She said.

"What?"

"I want you to promise me that no matter what goes on out there you will put all your attention into the match." She said. "Promise me." she said when he didn't say anything. John knew he wouldn't be able to win Punk had already told him that and he understood why Punk in his matches with Scarlett pretended she wasn't there.

"Okay." John said but didn't like it. They smiled and went to get the Title back.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_**Matches-Royal Rumble **_

"_Oh my god, he came out number 15 and is now the winner of the Royal Rumble."_ Cole said.

"_John and Del Rio better look at this match because Drew might be going after the winner of tonight."_ King said. Drew celebrated in the ring and at the moment he didn't care who won the WWE Champion was. All he knew was that he was closer to the title and headlining Wrestle-mania.

_**Match **_

"_Well Ladies and Gentleman we are in our WWE Championship match."_ Cole said.

"_Yes between John Cena and Alberto Del Rio." _King said._ "Whoever wins today can get cautious for the road to Wrestle-Mania."_ The first one to come out was John Cena and Scarlett together and smiling at the crowd. John stood ready in the ring he looked at Scarlett and smiled.

Alberto De Rio came out both John and Scarlett kept their eyes on the price. They knew how important the Championship was at the moment.

John and Del Rio glared at each other. The ref showed the Championship before ringing the bell. They both went for the grapple and they blocked each grapple trying to get the upper hand. Del Rio was the first though and back-supplex him into the mat. John hit his head and rubbed it a bit. He started to pound John into the mat with his foot. Scarlett hit the mat to get John to get up.

"Come on John." She said. John moved out of the way of another hit just to get stood up and thrown into the turnbuckle. Del Rio backed up and ran to John ready to kick his head off but John bended down causing Del Rio to miss. It was enough to get John back in his feet.

The match went on John threw Del Rio into the turnbuckle and went for the spear. He got him. On the bottom Ricardo was about to get involved but Scarlett got in the way threatening to kick him again. Del Rio noticed and tried to get Scarlett but John noticed and grabbed him from behind to supplex. Del Rio hit his head hard. But John didn't go for the pin. He grabbed Del Rio's leg and turned him around.

John locked Del Rio in a STF. As Del Rio struggled to get out of the hold, Ricardo tried to get in. But Scarlett was ready and like on Monday kicked him in the soft spot. Del Rio tapped out getting the ref to ring the bell.

"_He did it, he did it, and we have a new WWE Champion." _King said.

"_I guess we have to say it The Champ is here."_ Cole said. Scarlett smiled at John and he celebrated in the ring.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_After the PPV_

John and Scarlett were still celebrating as they arrived to their hotel room. They didn't notice the other couple coming the other way. John pushed Scarlett gently into their door before kissing her deeply in the lip.

"I'm so proud of you." Scarlett told him.

From afar Mickie and Drew looked at the couple. "It seems we are not the only ones celebrating tonight." He said looking at Mickie's reaction. The locker room knew that John and Scarlett are an item; they just hadn't seen them doing too much PDA. But they knew of the nice things John did for Scarlett.

"I suppose." Mickie said. She was shocked to see John like that he hadn't been that gentle with her. She wasn't jealous but there was something that bothered her and she didn't know what? But then again she had Drew and she loved him. "We plan on taking the WWE Championship away right." She said smiling at Drew.

"Yes." Drew said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like the chapter. Next chapter the beginning to the road to WrestleMania. Review. **


	18. It's going to be a Girl fight

**Punk's Flower **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, PunkFan1285, my time is now, therealchamps and Viper Cena Fan **_**for their reviews. For this chapter I will be skipping the PPV before WrestleMania. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don town anything from the WWE. I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREKAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower **

**Chapter 18: It's going to be a Girl fight**

_Ring _

"_Ladies and Gentleman welcome to Monday Night Raw and King what do you think Drew has to say right now?"_ Cole asked.

"_I don't know but it can't be good."_ King said. Drew stood in the ring with Mickie by his side before he began to talk.

"Now we know that in a few weeks John Cena and I will be going against each other for the big price in this business the WWE Championship." Drew said. "Everyone knows it is my destiny to become WWE Champion I am the chosen one after all." The crowd booed at him for saying those words.

"Now I have the Divas Championship and once Drew wins will be the strongest power couple in the industry." Mickie said.

"So Cena don't be scared of us, a few months ago I got you girl and now I will get the championship that it's rightfully mine." Drew said.

"_Those are some harsh words by the number one contender to the champion."_ Cole said.

"_It doesn't matter; Cena has pretty Scarlett by his side."_ King said. St that moment John's music came on. _"Here comes the champ."_

John walked down the ramp with Scarlett by his side. He climbed the ring and got two microphones for him and Scarlett. He raised the microphone into his lips but he got interrupted before he was able to say anything at all.

"I know what you are going to say Cena." Drew said. "You're going to come here and say that you are going to beat me like always and get this people on your side." John looked at the crowd and smiled.

"I would say that but your numbers do balance out with mine." John said. "You tried in Summer-slam actually you got yourself into the match in Summer-slam and you didn't win, I don't know if this will be different but I don't plan on going easy on you."

"You think having that little cross-dresser with you is going to help you win that match." Drew said. John eyes went wide when Scarlett raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, so you the supposed Chosen One, unless of getting it on with me he has to mess with my girl." John said. "As far as I am concerned that isn't very gentlemen like."

"_That's right, Cole."_ King said.

"_But Drew isn't lying, Scarlett did cross dress."_ Cole pointed out.

"John come on even you know that Scarlett isn't even that strong." Mickie told him. Scarlett raised the microphone to her lips before she began.

"Really, because last time you and I wrestled I made you tapped out." Scarlett told her.

"That was a fluke." Mickie told Scarlett.

"I don't think so and it's in the history books I made you tapped out." Scarlett said. Mickie glared at Scarlett and threw her microphone down before she went at Scarlett. Mickie dropped Scarlett and they rolled around the ring like wildcats.

"_Someone has to stop this."_ Cole said.

They were going at each other before John and Drew began to separate them both were trying to claw each other's eyes out. Scarlett grabbed John's microphone.

"Fine, James you want a piece of me will meet in the ring later tonight." Scarlett said and Mickie glared at her while Drew was holding her.

"_Woo-hoo Divas match later tonight."_ King said.

"_Oh King."_ Cole said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Later that Night-Backstage_

John was looking at Scarlett as she got ready for her match against Mickie later tonight.

"You know, you don't really have to do this." John said. Scarlett glared at him.

"Yes, I do." Scarlett said. She wore green short with a white belt and two little tops one white in the bottom and a green one. The only two things that made contrast were her black boot with green and the black gloves.

John smirked at her. "I'm going out there with you."

"What?" Scarlett asked as John raised himself.

"Drew is going out with Mickie of that I am very sure so I am going out there with you." John told her. "Don't bother arguing."

"Fine." Scarlett said but she smiled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK , LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match_

"_Can you believe this King?"_ Cole asked.

"_Yes, we are going to see something fun tonight."_ King said.

The first to come out were Drew and Mickie with a mix reaction. Mickie stood in the ring waiting for her opponent tonight. In a way she needed to avenge her lost from last time.

"_What do you think it's going on in Mickie mind?"_ Cole asked.

"_I think Mickie wants to get even Scarlett already beat her once and it was not a 1, 2, 3 she made Mickie tapped out."_ King said. _"So this match is going to be brutal in that way."_

John and Scarlett came out together to the cheers of the crowd. Scarlett got into the ring as both her and Mickie stared down. The bell rang and Mickie went at Scarlett dropping her into the ground and punching her. Mickie grabbed Scarlett by the hair and then her arm to throw her into the turnbuckle. Scarlett hit the turnbuckle hard, but she saw Mickie coming and moved away fast to have Mickie hit her-self with the turnbuckle.

Mickie turned to be supplex by Scarlett herself. They both fell but Scarlett was the first to get up. She moved to do a flip using the ropes but Drew grabbed her leg just to get knocked out by John down. Mickie got up and was about to get Scarlett but she used the ropes so Mickie wouldn't be able to get her. Scarlett used Mickie's anger as leverage and jumped on her doing a hurricarana on her. By doing the flip she went for the pin.

1…2…3...the ref counted.

"_Scarlett wins that is two against Mickie."_ King said.

"_That means that Scarlett surely has Mickie's number."_ Cole said. John and Scarlett celebrated in the ring as Drew and Mickie got out with anger in their eyes.

Things were about to get more complicated.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. This is the second to last chapter for this story. So Review. **


	19. Tag Teams

**Punk's Flower **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, therealchamps, my time is now and Viper Cena Fan **_**for their reviews. Now the next chapter is the last one.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower **

**Chapter 19: Tag Teams **

Monday Night Raw

"_Ladies and Gentleman welcome, to another exciting episode of Monday Night Raw."_ Cole said. _"King with one week left to the grandest stage of them all, what do you think of the match made today by Stephanie McMahon?"_

"_Well Cole I think it's great but not such good news for Mickie this week either."_ King said. _"After the match two weeks ago Stephanie decided to make a match for WrestleMania. It will be Scarlett vs. Mickie James for the Divas Championship." _

"_That's not all tonight we have two explosive tag-team matches."_ Cole said. _"Mickie James and Maria will be going against Scarlett and Kelly-Kelly." _

"_Oh but the main event Cole is going to be John Cena and CM Punk vs. Drew McIntyre and Wade Barrett."_ King said.

"Things are about to get exciting" Cole said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage—Locker Rooms_

On each side the girls were getting ready for the matches for tonight. Kelly and Scarlett were fixing their boots when Punk and John came inside.

"Are you two ready for your match?" Punk asked them. Kelly turned to look at him.

"Yes, right Scarlett." Kelly said going to kiss CM Punk.

"Yeah." Scarlett said.

"We came to wish you luck." John told them.

"Nice." Scarlett said. She could see John and CM Punk themselves were ready for their matches for tonight. She was nervous thought especially when she received the news of being the one going against Mickie for the Divas Championship at WrestleMania of all places.

John grabbed Scarlett's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Punk and Kelly were out of the locker room knowing the other two needed the privacy.

"Nervous for the match?" he asked her.

"Both." Scarlett told him. John hugged her.

"You'll do great on both." John said. "You've got this and Kelly will be out to help you in this match you're not alone."

"Thanks" she said kissing him lightly.

"Now go on be great." She went of the locker room to meet her brother and Kelly out. CM Punk hugged her tight.

"You'll do great." He whispered. Scarlett nodded and the girls left.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Match 1_

"_Now we are here to our next match and it's our tag team Divas match."_ Cole said.

"_That's right, Cole and man I can't wait."_ King said.

"_What do you think of the match for WrestleMania between Mickie and Scarlett?"_ Cole asked.

"_I say it is great those two have bad blood between each other and the fact that Mickie has not being able to beat Scarlett has to make her worry."_ King said. The first to come out were Mickie and Maria in a mix between cheers and boos of the crowd.

"_This should be an interesting match."_ Cole said as Kelly's music came on and both Kelly and Scarlett came out to the cheers of the crowd.

Both teams stood in the ring, Kelly and Maria would begin first. Maria didn't hesitate to get Kelly near their corner. When they had Kelly in their corner Mickie grabbed Kelly's hair and Scarlett was about to go in but the ref wouldn't let her. She went back in and Maria tagged Mickie in.

Mickie taunted Scarlett by supplexing Kelly into the mat. She went for the pin. 1...2… but Kelly kicked out. Mickie grabbed Kelly by the hair and raised her to get her into a DDT, but Kelly reversed by hitting Mickie in the stomach. Kelly raised herself grabbed Mickie hair and threw her to the mat.

She went to tag in Scarlett and she went in like a whirlwind. She clothesline Mickie down again and she did the same to Maria that fell to the ground. Scarlett raised Mickie and got her into a face-buster and getting her to knock out. Scarlett didn't in her though she went to tag Kelly in and Kelly pinned Mickie.

1…2…3… the bell was rung.

"_Kelly and Scarlett won."_ Cole said. Mickie and Mari glared at the two as they went up the ramp. Scarlett looked at Mickie and made the motion to the belt.

"_Cole you have to wonder if this is what we are going to see when Scarlett and Mickie face each other when they got at each other this Sunday."_ King said.

"_I don't know but if it is, we are going to have a new Divas Champion."_ Cole said.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Main Event_

"_Ladies and Gentleman now we are here in our Main Event for tonight."_ Cole said.

"_That's right Cole, John Cena and CM Punk against Drew McIntyre and Wade Barrett."_ King said.

Wade and Drew were the first to come and got booed by the crowd. They walked with scowls on their face for they were going for the one's holding the titles. CM Punk was the first one to come out and he stayed on the outside to wait for John. When John came out, John and CM Punk looked at each other before sliding in the ring.

CM Punk and Drew were the first to begin the match. They both went for the grapple and Punk grabbed him from behind to back-supplex him. Drew fell and his back bowed and Punk took it as an opportunity to kick him. Drew got up and they went at each other with punches and kicks. Drew got Punk when he ran to the ropes rebounded and did a big boot to Punks face.

Drew dragged Punk to his corner and tagged Wade in. Wade began to kick CM Punk into the turnbuckle. He dragged him and was about to raise him but Punk was able to elbow him in the abdomen getting Wade to let him go for a bit. Wade went to tag in Drew and he went to trip Punk. He was turning him and Punk used both his legs to kick Drew back and he went to tag in John.

John came in and went for take down taking Drew two times down on his legs. John grabbed Drew in a supplex and made him hit the mat. He got ready and went for the five-knuckle shuffle.

"_That's right; You Can't See Me."_ King said smiling.

Wade was about to go in and Punk went after him. John waited on top and waited for Drew to get up. When he did he went for the AA and pinned him.

1…2...3... the match was done. John and Punk celebrated in the ring for the win with both their titles raised in the air.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Hotel Room_

John and Scarlett lay down cocooned after the movie they had decided to watch for the night.

"Are you even nervous for your match?" Scarlett asked.

"Yeah, but I let it go are you still worried?" John asked her as he raised her chin.

"It is my first WrestleMania in the spotlight I've been to the show but this is big John." She told him.

"You'll get through it and your brother is there too you know and he is just as nervous." John told her.

"I suppose." She said. He kissed her and they stayed there. Knowing this week would be hell for both of them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Next chapter is the last one. I hope you like it and Review. **


	20. Finisher

**Punk's Flower **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Cena's baby doll, therealchamps, Viper Cena Fan, my time is now and ILoveAnime89**_**for**__**their reviews. This is the last chapter and there won't be a sequel. I want to thank those who reviewed, followed and favorite the story it makes me happy to know you guys like it. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the WWE. I only own Scarlett and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Punk's Flower **

**Chapter 20: Finisher**

_WrestleMania Week_

John and Scarlett were busier than ever this week. John had to go to interviews, photo-shoots and fan signings. Scarlett had to do the same thing and they were separated for two days of the week. Plus she had to go with Kelly to get a dress for the Hall of Fame ceremony.

As the days got closer though nerves for everyone. John had to train for his WWE match and Scarlett for the Divas title match. They knew it wouldn't be easy.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_WrestleMania_

John and Scarlett arrived early to the arena to get ready for the night. They were holding hands as they walked to different locker rooms. She wouldn't be with him tonight Stephanie had made it very clear. They stopped in Scarlett's locker room and John spun her so her back was in the door.

"Good luck tonight." He whispered in her ear.

"Thanks, good luck to you too, I'll see you later tonight." She whispered and they kissed deeply. John left her and Scarlett went into the locker room.

'_This is it.'_ she thought. She got ready for her match just as her opponent.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Arena _

"_Ladies and Gentleman, what a WrestleMania we have isn't that right King?"_ Cole said.  
_"That's right Cole but right now we are getting to the title match for the Divas Championship between Champion Mickie James and the challenger Scarlett." _King said.

"_Exactly and from the views of the past few weeks, Scarlett has Mickie number."_ Cole said.

"_But this is WrestleMania Cole and we know Mickie has to put up or shut up if she wants to keep the Championship."_ King said.

Scarlett was the first one to come out. She wore black shorts with a silver belt and a silver and black halter top that ended above her navel, black gloves and boots. She was received with cheers as she came down in a blow of pyro. She got into the ring and waited for the opponent.

Mickie came out to a mix of cheers and boos. She went into the ring with her belt up high than gave it to the ref. the ref showed the belt to both of them. He raised it to the air and turned around both Mickie and Scarlett saw it knowing the price that would come.

The bell rang and they both went for a grapple. They reversed until Mickie slapped Scarlett and grabbed her into a belly-to-belly supplex. Scarlett fell and the whiplash was brutal on her back. Mickie raised her up and threw her into the turnbuckle. Scarlett hit the turnbuckle and Mickie came to hit her. Scarlett raised her leg and kicked her. Mickie bent over and Scarlett took it as permission and jumped to the top turnbuckle. She jumped and hit Mickie with a leg-drop.

Scarlett turned her over and went for the pin. 1…2…. And Mickie kicked out.

"_That was close."_ Cole said.

Scarlett got Mickie up by the hair and grabbed her in a supplex which Mickie hit Scarlett in the abdomen. They separated and they began to hit each other. Scarlett chops her and Mickie returned the chop.

Mickie surprised Scarlett into a hurracarana and went for the pin like that. 1…2… and Scarlett kicked out. Scarlett got up and as Mickie got up she went for the louz-press and hit Mickie before the ref got in the way.

Scarlett got up and Mickie came up next but she wasn't ready for Scarlett to spear her down. Scarlett went for the pin not really thinking over.

1…2…3…. And the crowd went wild.

"_Scarlett won we have a new Divas Champion."_ Cole said. Scarlett grabbed the belt from the ref and she was in shock. She grabbed the title and raised it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Backstage_

John smiled at the victory. He stayed in his locker room though because he knew he needed to focus in his match.

Scarlett came in and she was congratulated by the Divas and her brother who hugged her tighter than ever. But she went to change the plaque and change her clothes.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Main Event _

"_Ladies and Gentleman we have arrived to our Main Event the match for the WWE Championship."_ Cole said.

"_That's right and there is enough bad blood in this match to almost infect us Cole."_ King said.

"_You really couldn't blame the contestant's."_ Cole said. _"McIntyre had a chance early on the year to get the WWE Championship and now he has it on the largest stage of them all."_

"_We'll see how it goes."_ King said.

The first one to come out was Drew McIntyre. When he walked out the ring he waited for his opponent. John came out to the cheers of the crowd. He got into the ring and he looked at McIntyre before he gave the Championship to the ref. he showed it to them before he raised it for the crowd to see it.

"_This is it for the highest prize."_ King said as the bell rang.

John and Drew went for the grapple. Drew was the first one to get it with a supplex to John. He got on top of him and began to punch him a few times. The ref moved him away and John began to get up and Drew went after him again.

John was able to reverse and did a belly to belly on Drew. As Drew got up John used the ropes to get some air and began to take Drew down a few times. They exchanged blows and then John went to the top of the rope and did a leg drop.

That didn't keep Drew down for long as John was getting for another attack he threw him out of the ring. The ref began to count.

1….2… and Drew went out beginning the count again. He got John and made him hit the announcers table. Drew went to hit him in the stairs but John reversed. The ref was already in the sixth count and John went back in before he got back out.

He threw Drew inside and leg drop him in-between the ropes. Drew twisted inside the ring and began to get up. John went in and Drew hit him before he grabbed him in a supplex and got him inside the ring that way. He went for the pin.

1… and John kicked out.

John got up and hit Drew before doing another belly to belly and when he was there he did the five knuckle shuffle. The crowd was wild, John was waiting and he went for the AA and hit it perfectly.

1…2… and Drew kicked out and John got up looking at the ref. they went at it again and John got him into another AA but this time instead of pinning him he turned him around and went for the STF. It didn't take long and Drew tried to crawl to one of the ropes but he didn't reach and he tapped out.

"_Cena won."_ Cole screamed.

"_The Champ is still here."_ King said.

John celebrated the win with the fans but he knew he would be a bit happy later.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_John's Locker Room_

John had been congratulated by some of the Superstars but he hadn't seen the one that matter the most. He entered his locker room and the voice made him smile.

"Hey, Champ." He turned to see Scarlett leaning against the wall with the Divas Championship across her shoulder. He walked over to her and kissed her. Scarlett wrapped her arms around his neck smiling. She was really happy that at the moment she would stay like that for a while.

"I can't believe we're both Champions." John said.

"We'll make quite a power couple." Scarlett said and John smiled. He went to shower and change so they could leave the arena. She was right though this would be the beginning of something they didn't expect.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_9 Years Later- Epilogue _

It had been very eventful years. Some of the best in Scarlett's life but she really compare them to the now. Today her brother, Kelly and their baby girl would come to dinner with them. She turned around in the kitchen and saw her little four year-old daughter dressed in boys clothes. She had to hold in her chuckles though.

"Cailyn, where did you get that?" she asked her little daughter.

"The attic." She replied.

"Well go change I think your Uncle wants to see his favorite niece." She said.

"Okay." She said running upstairs. John was coming down the stairs with his one year old son Martin as he saw his daughter upstairs.

"Was Cailyn, dressed in boy clothes?" he asked Scarlett as he went into the kitchen.

"Yes." She replied. He kissed her and then she kissed her little son on the forehead.

"I wonder, what she is going to say when she finds out I met you dress as a boy." John said.

"Hey you married me." Scarlett reminded him.

"Of course, but we had Cailyn before and your brother almost killed me when he found out you were pregnant." John said.

"We were engage during the time Cailyn was conceived so technically there was nothing wrong." Scarlett said.

"Not according to Punk." John said Scarlett chuckle.

"He got happy after we named him and Kelly the godparents."

John kissed her deeply after h sat his son on the high chair.

"Still Randy won't let me live it down." John said. Scarlett wrapped her hands behind his neck.

"Ah…my poor husband." She teased. John smiled.

"Still, if we have met with you being a girl I don't think many of those things would have happened." John said.

And as Scarlett heard the car outside she figured out that she loved her life no matter how it came to be. She had a husband that adored her and two kids that made her incredibly happy. In a way she had to thank Punk for that misunderstanding at the beginning. Because then she wouldn't have gotten to where she is now. She couldn't be more grateful.

**THE END **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this story. I want to thank all that read the story those that review, those that followed and then those that favorite. I hope you continue to like my stories as much as I enjoy writing, I hope you continue to read them as well. Review.**


End file.
